Impénétrable Mr Darcy
by LizFitz
Summary: Après qu'Elizabeth ait refusé le demande de Darcy, celui-ci, profondément meurtri et persuadé qu'il ne la mérite pas, renonce à rédiger la fameuse lettre qui pourrait lui rendre grâce aux yeux d'Elizabeth. Darcy se réfugie auprès de ses proches et, croisant Caroline Bingley, commet l'impensable...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Darcy se tenait au fond de la salle de bal. Comme à son habitude il affichait un air totalement détaché et hautain afin d'être sûr de n'être importuné par aucun invité indésirable. Il ne cessait de repenser à l'expression d'Elizabeth lorsqu'il lui avait avoué son amour et son désir de la voir devenir son épouse. Il revit la douleur, la colère et l'interdiction dans les yeux noirs et profonds. Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'afficher un air malheureux sur son visage d'habitude si froid et fermé. Réalisant subitement qu'il n'était pas à l'abri dans son bureau à Pemberley, il se redressa et tenta de reprendre contenance afin de ne rien laisser paraître. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par le brouhaha que générait l'arrivée des derniers invités : les Bennet.

A ses cotés Charles jubilait de voir arriver celle qui pourrait devenir « sa bien aimée Jane ». Il se précipita à ses cotés, laissant de nouveau Darcy en proie à ses pensées douloureuses, celles-ci s'accentuant lorsqu'il vit apparaître Elizabeth. Elle était radieuse dans sa robe de satin d'un blanc immaculé et portait des perles entremêlées dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés. Jamais elle ne lui avait paru si belle et rayonnante mais il savait désormais qu'elle lui était totalement inaccessible. Le cœur battant il réalisa subitement qui l'accompagnait. Wickham. Comment osait-il ? Sa mâchoire se crispa et il resserra sa prise sur son verre afin de ne pas le laisser choir sur le parquet brillant de l'immense salle. Caroline Bingley, toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement de Darcy, se rapprocha plus que la bienséance le permettait et commenta la scène à celui qui, depuis deux jours, était son fiancé.

« - Et bien mon cher, je note chez vous une certaine réticence à l'idée de fréquenter un certain groupe !

\- En effet Miss Bingley, pour une fois vous avez su voir juste en ce qui concerne mes pensées... » répondit Darcy d'un ton las.

Caroline ne put que se féliciter de cette réponse, toujours persuadée que la condition inférieure des Bennet était la principale cause de la réticence de Darcy. Elle affichait un sourire satisfait lorsque Charles revint avec à son bras une Miss Bennet rougissante suivit de près par Elizabeth et Wickham.

« - Miss Bennet, dit Charles, vous vous souvenez sûrement de ma sœur, Miss Caroline Bingley et de son fiancé Mr Darcy ?

\- Bien évidemment. Mr Darcy, le salua-t-elle avec une révérence.

\- Miss Bennet. La salua-t-il en retour avec un léger signe de tête.

\- Et comment pourrais-je oublier Miss Bingley ! Comment allez-vous ? Demanda Jane, visiblement heureuse.

\- Miss Bennet ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir ! Je me porte à merveille, merci de vous en soucier. Répondit Miss Bingley d'un ton pince sans rire. »

Jane sourit devant cette réponse qu'elle pensait sincère, mais Elizabeth, qui avait vu la scène ne pu retenir un sourire devant l'apparente hypocrisie de Caroline Bingley.

« - Darcy, coupa Mr Bingley, laissez moi vous présenter Mr Wickham ! Je l'ai rencontré cette après midi à Meryton alors que celui-ci escortai Miss Elizabeth. Mr Wickham, je vous présente mon très bon ami, Fitzwilliam Darcy de Pemberley !

\- J'ai déjà le plaisir de connaître Mr Darcy et ce depuis l'enfance, mon père était l'intendant de feu Mr Darcy. Répondit Wickham avec aplomb et n'hésitant pas à toiser Darcy.

\- Vraiment ! S'étonna Bingley, et avec une bourrade dans l'épaule de son camarade, il repris. Darcy vous n'aviez jamais mentionné l'existence de Wickham !

\- A vrai dire, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. » Répondit sèchement Darcy qui fournissait un effort surhumain pour ne pas arracher Elizabeth du bras de cet avorton.

Elizabeth, se trouva dans un certain inconfort lorsqu'elle dû saluer Mr Darcy. Devoir le saluer après la réponse sèche faite à Wickham et la demande peu protocolaire qu'il lui avait faite à Hunsford, la conforta davantage dans son opinion concernant son caractère arrogant. Elle le salua en le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui signifier que l'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Caroline Bingley lui importait peu, bien qu'elle eut tressaillit à la mention de la nouvelle. Elle entendit alors sa sœur se lancer dans les félicitations d'usage et se trouva fort embarrassée lorsque Jane lui enjoignit de confirmer la joie de la famille Bennet quant à l'annonce de fiançailles aussi importantes.

« -Permettez moi de vous féliciter, au nom de la famille Bennet ? Déclara timidement la jeune femme au couple qui se tenait en face d'elle. Nous sommes absolument ravis pour vous, n'est-ce pas Elizabeth ? ».

Darcy qui recevait pour la énième fois de la soirée des compliments quant à son choix et son supposé futur bonheur conjugal, s'apprêtait à répondre une phrase que la bienséance jugerai adéquate en une telle situation. Mais à la mention du prénom de celle dont il s'efforçait de ne pas croiser le regard, il releva vivement la tête, se tourna vers Elizabeth et s'aperçut qu'elle rougissait. Il cherchait un signe quelconque, même infime de la part d'Elizabeth, susceptible de lui redonner de l'espoir, aussi, il regarda fixement Elizabeth. Cette dernière, surprise de la requête de sa sœur aînée, tenta de se reprendre et, croisant le regard de Darcy, vira au cramoisi. Prise au dépourvu par l'intensité qu'elle lu dans les yeux sombres de Darcy, elle répondit rapidement et sans grande conviction pour son auditoire.

« - Oh si bien sûr ! Nous sommes tous enchantés. »

Elle adressa un sourire de circonstance à Miss Bingley mais ne pu se résoudre à affronter une nouvelle fois les yeux de Darcy. Toujours stoïque et avec une Miss Bingley à son bras qui ne cessait de s'extasier sur son futur mariage, Darcy ne pensait qu'à la réaction d'Elizabeth. Entendant vaguement Miss Bingley exiger qu'il confirme son impatience à l'idée de cette union, il répondit machinalement pour contenter Miss Bingley. Il en avait assez de cette litanie. De nouveau happé par ses pensées il ne cessa de se remémorer l'attitude d'Elizabeth lors de l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Les questions se bousculaient dans son esprit, il n'avait jamais été dans une aussi grande incertitude, hormis ce jour où il avait fait sa demande. Ne sachant que penser des agissements de la jeune femme, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait un pouvoir beaucoup plus puissant sur son être et son esprit. Elle faisait battre son cœur plus vite et plus lentement à la fois. Il la savait forte et courageuse et qu'elle ne se laissait pas difficilement impressionner. La marque de gène et de pudeur qu'elle avait laisser entrevoir le conforta dans l'idée que quelque soit son choix d'épouse, aucune ne parviendrait jamais à lui faire oublier la douce, chaleureuse et espiègle Elizabeth. Elle le hanterai jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et il en avait douloureusement conscience.

La conversation suivit ainsi son cour, chacun allant de ses nouvelles et s'extasiant devant la beauté des lieux, le nombre d'invités et les parures des femmes toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Lorsque les premières notes d'un quadrille retentirent, il entendit Wickham proposer la prochaine danse à Elizabeth. Il la regarda se tourner vers Wickham et lui sourire en réponse alors qu'elle prenait le bras qu'il lui proposait. Il la regarda s'avancer sur la piste de danse après leur avoir demandé de les excuser. Et il la regarda danser, tourner et sourire à ce fourbe de Wickham. _Si seulement elle savait !_ Serrant les poings, il se perdit dans la contemplation d' Elizabeth. Il ne remarqua pas que Charles s'était éloigné avec Jane et que Caroline le scrutait. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui se tramait sous ses yeux, elle savait quels étaient les sentiments de Darcy pour Elizabeth et savait ce que celle-ci pensait de lui. D'autant qu'elle avait surpris la demande de Darcy à Hunsford, cachée derrière un vieux chêne.

Elizabeth dansait toujours avec Wickham lorsqu'elle sentit un regard posé sur elle. Tout en continuant de tourbillonner elle découvrit un Darcy au visage fermé mais dont les yeux, d'un noir profond, trahissait le cours de ses pensées. Ils brillaient d'une lueur qu'elle ne leurs connaissaient pas et, vainement, elle tenta de reprendre sa danse sans prêter une seconde d'attention de plus au regard ardent du jeune homme. Incapable de résister, elle lançait de rapides coups d'œil dans sa direction pour s'assurer qu'il la regardait toujours. Soudain sa raison la rappela à l'ordre. _Pourquoi ce soudain besoin de t'assurer qu'il te regarde ?_ Et dans une dernière rotation, elle accrocha son regard. Alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, elle vit un infime sourire passer sur ses lèvres avant que celui-ci ne s'évanouisse dans son regard. Troublée, elle rata le dernier pas et tomba à genoux. Le yeux rivés sur le sol, elle ressenti toute la profonde humiliation que de se retrouver ainsi à genoux, au milieu des autres danseurs qui désormais accouraient pour l'aider. Mortifiée, elle n'entendit pas les questions de son entourage sur sa santé, mais elle distingua en revanche parfaitement l'exclamation de Caroline Bingley.

« - Oh oh! Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on souhaite se frotter à un monde qui n'est pas le sien ! »

Darcy sorti de sa torpeur à cet instant, près à secourir Miss Elizabeth mais il fut devancé par Wickham qui l'aidait déjà à se relever. Caroline riait toujours lorsque Elizabeth se redressa et remisa ses jupes correctement. Dans un excès de fierté, elle leva le menton et regarda droit devant elle avant d'aller s'installer sur le fauteuil le plus proche. Captivé par la jeune femme, Darcy ressenti une bouffée d'affection en la voyant réagir aussi dignement. Entendant Caroline rire de plus belle de la situation, il ne pu s'empêcher de lui faire comprendre par un regard des plus menaçant qu'il n'approuvait aucunement son comportement. Révulsé par ce qu'il voyait chez Caroline Bingley, il tenta de se diriger vers l'attroupement rassemblé autour d'Elizabeth afin de s'enquérir de son bien être. À sa grande surprise et pour son plus grand déplaisir il fut retenu par une Caroline qui à présent ne cachait plus rien de sa jalousie et de son mépris pour les Bennet.

« - Mr Darcy, dois-je vous rappeler que _je_ suis votre fiancée et que vous rendre à _son_ coté pour s'assurer de sa bonne santé ne ferait qu'alimenter les plus folles rumeurs et serait plus que mal vu par cette assemblée ? »

Rattrapé par son éducation et les principes de bienséance, Darcy ne bougea pas et ne pu que regarder, impuissant, Elizabeth se remettre de ses émotions aidée par Wickham. Il se résolut à ne s'enquérir du bien être d'Elizabeth qu'une fois le que le bal aurait repris son cours et que le petit groupe ne serait plus l'objet de toutes les discussions. Mais Caroline l'en empêcha une nouvelle fois. Déterminée à ne laisser aucun moment de répit à son fiancé, elle agrippa son bras et l'entraîna à travers la salle de bal pour faire quelques présentations. Ainsi exposés, elle avait conscience, qu'il ne tenterai pas de se dérober à son devoir de fiancé. Passant au cribles toutes les personnes présentes afin de décider laquelle d'entre elle aurait le privilège d'être au courant en premier de ses récentes fiançailles. Parmi les convives elle perçu une silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien et, tenant toujours fermement le bras de Darcy, l'entraîna vers son amie, Fanny Merkham.

« -Fanny ma chère ! Cela fait si longtemps ! Comment vous portez-vous ? » Lança Caroline et se dirigeant droit sur son amie, les mains tendues.

Prenant les mains de cette dernière en signe d'affection, Mrs Merkham répondit avec une chaleur teintée d'ironie à son amie.

« - Caroline ! Grands dieux, voilà bien des semaines, voire des mois que nous ne nous sommes pas rencontrées ! Pensez donc que je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de notre dernière discussion ! Mais je dois vous dire que je me porte très bien ! Tout comme mon cher Mr Merkham. Le bal vous sied t-il ? Avez vous fait quelque rencontre intéressante ? Je sais que vous ne perdez jamais une occasion de traquer un bon parti ni de goûter au punch !

\- Cessez donc de me taquiner de la sorte Fanny ! Nous savons toutes les deux qu'il n'est rien dans votre description qui ne corresponde à mon comportement ni à mon caractère ajouterais-je. »

Mrs Merkham, amusée mais néanmoins dubitative face à la réponse feinte de Caroline, laissa échapper un léger ricanement qui eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Darcy. Tout en la dévisageant il écouta d'une oreille distraite les présentations faites par Caroline. Inhabituellement à l'aise en présence d'une inconnue, il observa avec attention cette femme qui, certes était l'amie de Caroline Bingley, mais à l'inverse de celle-ci affichait un air chaleureux et sans prétention. Darcy dû admettre qu'il appréciait cette femme de par sa simplicité bien qu'elle le cachât sous de airs de crânerie que Caroline semblait apprécier et dont elle recherchait même la compagnie.

« -Mais sachez que vous n'avez pas tout à fait tord sur un point. J'ai fais de prometteuses rencontres ! Laissez moi vous présenter Mr Darcy, de Pemberley, dans le Derbyshire, _mon fiancé_. »

Elle appuya ces deux derniers mots et les prononça suffisamment fort pour attirer l'attention des personnes présentes autour.

Mrs Merkham resta un instant interdite puis ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés avant de se tourner vers Darcy et de le saluer avec la plus grande politesse. Bien qu'elle gratifia Caroline d'un sourire complice, elle resta évasive quand à son avis sur les fiançailles de Caroline.

« - Je suis surprise mais néanmoins charmée Mr Darcy.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance Mrs Merkham. » Répondit Darcy avec sincérité.

Elle adressa un sourire sincère à Darcy, puis se tournant vers Caroline, enchaîna :

« -Voilà une annonce des plus inattendues Caroline ! Vous avez su tirez votre épingle du jeu je dois dire...

-Je pense en effet que cette union s'avère être des plus sage. Après tout il est plus avisé de rester dans son cercle et de contracter des alliances susceptibles de garantir un bon train de vie ! Imaginez mon amie, que je vais atteindre des cercles encore plus élevés ! »

Sans faire davantage attention à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses cotés, Caroline se mit alors à détailler toutes les possessions de Mr Darcy à son amie sans omettre aucun élément composant la fortune du gentleman. Habitué à entendre Caroline faire les louanges de ses capacités financières plus que de sa personne, il ne prêta pas attention au discours de celle-ci bien qu'il eut du mal à retenir un rictus de dégoût quand Caroline mentionna les 10 000 livres de rente annuelle qui bientôt seraient siennes. La bienséance voulu qu'il restât auprès de sa fiancée encore un bon moment cependant il décidât qu'à la première occasion lui permettant d'échapper à la diatribe de Miss Bingley, il la saisirait et s'en irait voir du côté de Miss Elizabeth afin de s'assurer de son rétablissement. Le regard perdu dans son verre de vin, qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis le début de la soirée, ses pensées tournèrent vers Elizabeth. Il finit par apercevoir l'objet de son affection, de son amour, assise et souriante, plus ravissante que jamais en compagnie de Jane et de Mr Bingley qui lui faisait signe.

 _Le ciel soit loué Charles !_ Trop heureux de pouvoir échapper à sa fiancée et de se rapprocher d'Elizabeth, il se tourna vers sa fiancée et son amie et, sans plus de cérémonie, demanda à être excusé. Caroline, bien trop occupée par tous les attraits matériels que pourraient lui offrir son mariage, ne prêta d'abord aucune attention au départ de Darcy. Charles voyant son ami et futur beau-frère se diriger vers leur petit groupe et décida d'entamer la conversation.

« - Darcy ! Ainsi vous daignez enfin venir vous enquérir de la santé de Miss Elizabeth ! »

\- Je vous en prie Mr Bingley, je ne suis pas si fragile et Mr Darcy a sûrement mieux à faire que de se soucier de ma santé. » répondit l'intéressée, visiblement gênée et agacée.

Darcy fut surpris de la pointe de jalousie dans les paroles d'Elizabeth et choisi d'en tirer avantage en se montrant plus avenant et charmant qu'elle ne l'eut jamais vu.

« -Détrompez-vous Miss Bennet, commença-t-il doucement, j'ai immédiatement songé à venir vous apporter mon aide mais vous étiez déjà bien accompagnée et je ne voulais pas m'imposer... » Conclu-t-il avec un sourire timide.

Elizabeth le regardait, perplexe. Le voir sourire de la sorte le rendait moins austère et elle se rendit compte qu'il paraissait également plus jeune.

« -J'apprécie votre sollicitude monsieur... » finit-elle par répondre avec un sourire.

Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle baissa la tête et regarda fixement ses genoux. Pour une fois, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle était heureuse qu'il se soit soucié d'elle et elle lui répondit avec chaleur. Darcy jubilait intérieurement de la voir réagir de la sorte. De leur côté, Jane et Bingley étant trop absorbés l'un par l'autre, ne remarquèrent pas le trouble qui s'empara d'Elizabeth et la mine enjouée de Darcy. Caroline, qui écoutait d'une oreille distraite les dernières nouvelles de Londres ne rata rien de l'échange de Darcy et Elizabeth, de même que Wickham, parti chercher des rafraîchissements. Aussi ces derniers décidèrent de se joindre au groupe. Wickham fut le premier à intervenir en se rendant auprès d'Elizabeth.

« - Tenez ma chère, buvez, cela vous revigorera. Vous savez combien votre bien être et vos besoins sont ma priorité. Lui dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

-M... merci... Mr Wickham... » bafouilla t-elle, prise au dépourvu par le prompt retour de Wickham.

Darcy ne l'avait jamais vu chercher ses mots ou bafouiller, il fut touché par cette timidité soudaine et n'en fut que plus amoureux. L'arrivée de Wickham le fit perdre son sourire et un profond ressentiment s'empara de lui au moment où Wickham lui lança un regard de défi en plus d'afficher un sourire satisfait. Voyant Elizabeth se pencher vers le petit guéridon à sa droite pour y poser son verre de limonade, il oublia la présence du malotru et durant un instant détailla les courbes de la nuque d'Elizabeth et se satisfit de ses joues encore rosies. Il sursauta lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son bras, détournant son regard d'Elizabeth, il vit Caroline se placer à son bras.

« - Ah Fitzwilliam, je vous trouve enfin ! Grand Dieu, Miss Eliza vous semblez bien pâle, tout du moins, plus qu'à l'accoutumée. »

N'appréciant pas que Miss Bingley utilise son nom de baptême devant une telle assemblée, il relâcha d'abord le bras de celle-ci et s'écarta de quelques centimètres. Il s'apprêtait à répondre que Miss Elizabeth semblait au contraire toujours pleine de vie de santé, espérant revoir l'infime part de chaleur qu'il avait perçu dans les yeux d'Elizabeth mais il fut devancé par Wickham.

« - Au contraire, je trouve que Miss Elizabeth ne manque jamais de vivacité que ce soit dans la couleur de son teint autant que dans ses traits d'esprits. »

La répartie de Wickham prit tout le monde court. S'en suivirent des regards étonnés et quelques sourires incertains mais chacun garda ses commentaires afin de ne pas froisser le jeune homme ou d'embarrasser davantage Elizabeth, qui s'obstinant à fuir les regards tout autour d'elle, se tordait les mains de gêne. Décidant que la soirée était suffisamment avancée, elle pria Jane de bien vouloir rentrer à Longbourn, au grand damne de Darcy. Au vu des événements de la soirée et de l'heure tardive, elle savait que personne ne trouverai rien à redire sur le départ des Bennet.

Le départ de Miss Elizabeth fut bien trop rapide au goût de Mr Darcy. Il pu cependant se consoler en repensant à l'occasion qu'il avait saisie de raccompagner Elizabeth jusqu'au vestibule, faisant fi de toutes les conventions et pire, de son éducation, en abandonnant sa fiancée au profit d'une autre femme. Tandis qu'il la regardait enfiler sa pelisse il songea qu'il ne la reverrait sûrement pas avant longtemps et laissa échapper un soupir de dépit. Il se prit ensuite de jalousie pour le palefrenier qui, tendant la main à Elizabeth, l'aidait à monter dans la voiture qui allait l'emmener si loin de lui. Il resta un long moment sur le perron en compagnie de Charles qui dû user de persuasion pour le faire retourner à l'intérieur.

« - Vous ne venez pas William ?

\- J'ai besoin d'air je crois.

\- Je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse, vous savez que vous pouvez tout dire à votre vieil ami Bingley ! Tenta Charles pour le faire sourire.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien. » répondit simplement Darcy.

Voyant l'air absent et quelque peu renfrogné de son ami, Bingley n'insista pas, préférant le laisser à ses méditations.

« - Eliza allez-vous m'écouter oui ou non ?! S'inquiéta Jane alors qu'elles retournaient à Longbourn.

\- Pardon Jane, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées... De quoi me parliez-vous ?

\- Oui c'est bien ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Répliqua Jane, amusée. Je vous parlais de Mr Bingley ! N'est-il pas charmant ? Plus le temps passe, plus nous nous fréquentons et plus j'ai le sentiment qu'il est un homme bon, généreux et... Oh Lizzie, oserais-je le dire ? Je... je crois qu'il me plaît... Croyez-vous... croyez-vous que je lui plaise en retour ? »

En disant cela, Jane n'avait cessé de se tordre les mains et de regarder ses pieds comme s'ils étaient la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. N'obtenant aucune réponse elle releva les yeux vers sa petite sœur. Cette dernière ne pu retenir son fou rire plus longtemps en voyant sa sœur le visage cramoisi. Jane la suivit dans son rire. Ayant retrouvé son souffle, Elizabeth tenta de rassurer sa sœur sur les sentiments de Charles Bingley.

« - Très chère Jane, je ne suis peut-être pas meilleure juge en matière de beauté mais je puis vous assurer que vous avez fait une forte impression sur Mr Bingley. vous pouvez vous montrer gentille à son égard, vous l'avez été avec des personnes bien plus stupides. D'une façon générale vous êtes trop bienveillante envers les autres. Il vous le rendra, soyez en assurée.

\- Merci Lizzie, je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleur conseil, ni meilleure sœur. Bien que je ne saisisse pas à qui vous pouvez bien faire référence lorsque vous parlez de beauté. »

Elles rirent de ce commentaire avant de laisser un silence complice s'installer. Elizabeth repris le cours de ses pensées le regard perdue dans la nuit noire. Elle pensa d'abord à Wickham. Elle le trouvait charmant et agréable, c'était indéniable. Elle appréciait la façon dont il s'occupait d'elle et était révulsée à l'idée que Darcy ait pu ainsi le priver de ses chances.

 _Darcy_... Ce soir, il l'avait troublée. Elle savait depuis plus d'une semaine qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle et souhaitait l'épouser. _Comment ne pas être troublée, c'est tout à fait normal Lizzie_ se dit-elle pour se persuader. Bien qu'il l'agaçât au plus au point, elle ne pu que s'adoucir en repensant à ce qu'elle avait perçu dans ses yeux. _Wickham ne te regarde pas comme cela_. Elle se surpris à penser de la sorte et fut tirée de sa rêverie par Jane.

« - Ne me direz-vous pas vers quoi ou qui sont dirigées toutes vos pensées ? Insista Jane.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il y ai quoi que ce soit à dire d'intéressant ou vous concernant, soupira Elizabeth.

\- Pourtant je vois bien que quelque chose vous tracasse...

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien. » répondit simplement Elizabeth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

 _Ma chère Caroline,_

 _Je vous fait passer cette note pour vous féliciter encore de vos récentes fiançailles avec Mr Darcy. Qu'elle ne fut pas ma joie de vous voir arriver au bras du meilleur parti du Derbyshire !_

 _Ma chère je dois dire que je n'y croyais plus, après tout ce temps à tenter de lui faire remarquer votre présence, voilà qu'il se déclare ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre dira-t-on._

 _Je ne doute pas que vous êtes très attachée à lui._

 _J'ai cependant quelques réserves concernant l'amour qu'il vous porte. Ne vous méprenez pas je ne cherche pas de ragots, mais il m'a semblé au bal que son attention se portait davantage sur une certaine demoiselle, Miss Elizabeth Bennet plus précisément, tandis qu'elle, serait plus intéressée par un officier que je n'ai pas eu la chance de rencontrer._

 _Tout cela me semble bien compliqué, et j'espère me tromper dans ce que j'avance._

 _Donnez moi plus d'explications afin de m'éclairer ! Je vous en serait reconnaissante._

 _Je voulais aussi vous faire part d'une autre de mes observations._

 _Il s'agit de votre frère et de la sœur aînée de Miss Elizabeth, Jane Bennet._

 _Avez-vous remarqué l'attachement qu'ils semblent se porter l'un à l'autre ? Ils ont passé la moitié de la soirée à danser et l'autre moitié à discuter. Il ne se séparait d'elle que pour aller lui chercher à boire ou être présenté à quelqu'un._

 _Je trouve qu'ils forment un très joli couple, n'êtes-vous pas de cet avis ? Allez-vous encourager cette union ?_

 _J'attends avec impatience vos explications afin de m'ôter toute forme de doute. N'ayez crainte, je ne ferai part de tout cela à personne, du moins pas sans votre accord, et sans avoir reçu plus de détails._

 _Il me tarde d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Mrs Fanny Merkham._

« - Mais quelle idiote ! Oser me parler de la sorte ! »S'exclama Caroline dans son tout petit boudoir de Netherfield.

En ouvrant la lettre de son amie ce matin là, Caroline s'attendait à tout sauf à ce récit. Elle avait parfaitement vu l'attachement de son frère pour Jane Bennet mais espérait que cela resterai encore secret pour quelques temps.

« -Évidemment que je ne vais pas cautionner cette relation ! Je refuse de voir ma famille liée aux Bennet ! » ruminait-elle, folle de rage.

Elle relus plusieurs fois le passage sur l'image que donnait le couple Darcy-Bingley et ne pu que grimacer à l'idée que les gens percevait très bien qu'elle l'aimait, du moins qu'elle aimait sa fortune, et qu'il ne l'épousait que par dépit. Elle décida de répondre immédiatement à la lettre de Mrs Merkham afin de la dissuader de faire circuler quelques rumeurs et de lui ôter l'idée que Darcy ne l'épousait pas par amour.

 _Ma très chère Fanny,_

 _Je dois avouer que votre lettre m'a ravis autant qu'elle m'a prise au dépourvu._

 _Concernant ce que vous avancez à propos de mon frère et de Miss Jane Bennet, je puis vous assurer que vous faite fausse route. En effet, j'apprécie énormément Jane Bennet mais mon frère ne souhaite pas qu'elle devienne ma sœur. Comme vous le savez nous avons des liens très forts avec la famille Darcy. D'une part grâce à mes fiançailles avec Mr Darcy et d'autres parts grâce à la forte amitié qui unit mon bien aimé frère à Mr Darcy et à sa sœur, Georgiana. Cette petite est exquise et parfaite pour Charles et il est du même avis que moi. Je ne cherche pas à me vanter mais j'estime avoir du flair en ce qui concerne les histoires d'amour. Mon frère n'est pas intéressé par Miss Bennet._

 _Je répond aussi à votre interrogation concernant les sentiments de Mr Darcy à mon égard._

 _Les suppositions que vous avez pu émettre me semble totalement dénuées de sens. En effet, j'avoue ne pas saisir ce qui à pu vous faire penser que Mr Darcy se désintéresse de moi. Contrairement à moi, il ne montre pas ses sentiments, voilà tout. Pardonnez ma franchise mais je pense que vous avez imaginé ce manque de considération de la part de Mr Darcy._

 _A très vite,_

 _Caroline Bingley._

Caroline tournait comme un lion en cage après avoir fini de rédiger sa réponse. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi flagrant ! Il fallait qu'elle agisse si elle ne voulait pas perdre celui qu'elle avait mit si longtemps à avoir. Elle savait que le moindre changement dans le comportement d'Elizabeth envers Darcy, signerait la fin de ses fiançailles et par la même occasion ruinerait tous ses espoirs de richesse. Elle décida de se rendre en ville pour réfléchir à une solution et par la même occasion trouver de quoi se parer pour le mariage.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Darcy. Il dormi très peu et d'un sommeil agité. Il ne cessait de repenser au comportement d'Elizabeth. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle soit froide et distante, qu'elle ne lui témoigne que du mépris. Il repensa alors aux paroles qu'elle avait eu alors qu'il venait de se déclarer.

 _« - Pardonnez ma franchise Miss Bennet. En vain ais-je lutté mais je ne puis plus réprimer mes sentiments et vous demande d'abréger mes souffrances. J'ai pleinement conscience de votre condition inférieure à la mienne, que vous ne serez peut-être jamais considérée comme mon égale dans cet univers de convenances et de rangs, mais je veux faire fi de tout cela et vous demande d'accepter ma main._

 _\- Je ne suis pas sûre de vous suivre..._

 _\- Je vous aime. D'un amour ardent._

 _\- Mr Darcy..._

 _\- Je vous en prie Miss Bennet écoutez moi..._

 _\- Je n'ai nullement l'envie de vous écoutez ! Vous rendez-vous compte que vous venez me dire que vous m'aimez contre votre gré ? Que selon vous, ma condition, mon rang et mon manque de fortune vous empêche de m'aimer aussi ardemment que vous le dites ! Croyez-vous que parce que vous êtes riche et que vous avez de bonnes relations dans le monde, vous pouvez vous permettre de venir me demander ma main avec pour certitude que je vais_ _accéder à votre requête ! Vous venez me dire tout cela avec l'intention évidente de me blesser..._

 _\- L'intention de vous blesser ? Mais je n'ai nullement eu l'intention de vous faire du mal... je cherchais à..._

 _-A l'évidence vous ne prenez pas la peine de savoir quels peuvent êtres les sentiments de vos semblables, tout vous est donc acquis. Mais sachez que je ne suis pas de celles qui se complaisent à céder facilement à la première occasion._

 _\- Ainsi, vous... vous refusez donc de... Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me repoussez avec si peu de délicatesse ?_

 _\- Et à mon tour puis-je savoir pourquoi vous avez intentionnellement ruiné l'avenir d'un jeune homme qui ne demandait qu'à être accepté parmi ses pairs ? N'est-ce pas là une raison à mon impolitesse ?_

 _\- Wickham ! C'est donc de lui qu'il s'agit ! Vous accordez beaucoup trop d'importance à son infortune._

 _\- Vous l'avez privé de ses chances et vous en parlez avec sarcasme. »_

 _« - Je n'ai pas à me justifier d'avoir fait ce qui était juste pour moi et pour ma famille. Je comprends à présent que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû me déclarer de la sorte, je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris et je vous présente mes excuses. Aussi vais-je prendre congé de vous. Pardonnez moi, madame, d'avoir abusé de votre temps. »_

Darcy n'avait eu de cesse de la dévorer des yeux. Il se remémorait encore nettement ses magnifiques yeux noirs qui lui lançaient des éclairs. Quelque peu confus sur l'instant d'être le témoin et l'objet de sa colère il n'avait pas saisi sur l'instant qu'elle était furieuse qu'il se soit déclaré ainsi sans la moindre considération pour elle et sa famille. Face à la fureur de la jeune femme il préféra ne pas insister et savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à justifier ses agissements avec Mr Wickham. Bien qu'elle l'ai touché au plus profond de son orgueil en lui préférant un autre homme et en le rejetant avec autant de franchise et sur des accusation qu'il aurait pu facilement réfuter, il ne pu se résoudre à la blesser davantage. Il ne craignit que ses paroles, sous l'effet de la colère et de la honte d'être rejeté, ne dépassent sa pensée, aussi il choisi le silence et se retira.

Darcy regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'il revint à la réalité. Il revoyait sans arrêt ses yeux noirs qui le fixait. Même en l'ayant rejeté il ne pouvait cesser de l'aimer. Dans leur dispute, mue par une fougue et une passion qui l'empêchait lorsqu'elle était en colère de tenir en place, elle avait fait quelques pas dans sa direction. Darcy se souvenait, alors qu'elle était si proche de lui, qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur d'orange se dégageant de ses cheveux. Dieu qu'il avait eu envie de l'embrasser. Faire un pas et se pencher aurait suffit. Mais la voir aussi furibonde l'en avait vite dissuadé. Il s'en voulait d'avoir agit de la sorte. Il l'avait terriblement mal compris et avait supposé qu'avec son tempérament moqueur, elle répondait favorablement à ses avances. Mais elle l'avait rejeté. Il s'était senti tellement humilié qu'il avait fait l'impensable : demander Caroline Bingley en mariage. Il ne pu retenir un rire de dépit en pensant à l'absurdité de cette union. Il fallait qu'il en parle à quelqu'un, il ne pouvait se confier à Charles. _Comment dire à son ami que l'on ne veut plus de sa sœur ?_ Il resta un instant interdit, fixant sa plume et le papier étalé sur le petit secrétaire à sa droite, puis décida d'écrire à son cousin, le colonel Fitzwilliam.

 _Cousin,_

 _Je ne sais comment formuler mes mots pour vous dire ce que j'ai à vous dire... Je suis en plein désarrois._

 _Comme vous le savez, je me suis récemment fiancé, à la surprise de tous, à Miss Caroline Bingley. Elle ne m'a jamais inspiré une grande estime et j'ai toujours toléré sa présence par amitié pour Charles Bingley. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'avance pour mes mots._

 _Elle est, à ma connaissance, l'être le plus vaniteux et le plus arrogant que je connaisse. Elle est également cupide et égoïste. Jamais un être ne m'a inspiré un tel ressentiment, mis à part un individu que nous connaissons bien. Pourquoi donc l'ais-je demandé en mariage me direz-vous ?_

 _Et bien, cher cousin, j'ai agis dans un pur moment de désespoir._

 _Il y a de cela plus d'une semaine, lorsque nous étions à Rosings, j'ai avoué mon amour à Miss Elizabeth Bennet et lui ai demandé de devenir ma femme. Mais elle m'a rejeté. Elle m'a rejeté pour ce perfide Wickham ! Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit l'objet de mon courroux !_

 _Richard, je puis vous assurer que jamais je ne me suis senti aussi minable, je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même et je ne cesse de penser qu'une lettre adressée à Miss Bennet où j'explique les raisons de mes agissements envers Wickham pourrait changer la donne... Mais il est trop tard. Je me suis condamné en agissant impulsivement, en laissant parler mes émotions. J'ai agis sous le coup de la douleur et m'en voudrait pour le reste de mes jours. Je hais la femme à qui je suis désormais lié autant que j'en aime une autre ! Si je devais la voir heureuse avec Wickham, je pense que je n'y survivrai pas. Elizabeth était, est et restera absolument tout pour moi._

 _Me donnerez-vous un peu de votre temps ? Je ne souhaite pas que cela s'ébruite mais il me faut des conseils..._

 _Votre cousin,_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy._

« - J'en connais un qui à passé une nuit agitée ! N'est-ce pas George ?

\- C'est vrai que tu sembles totalement épuisé ! Allez raconte donc ! Qui était-ce ? Une fille de ferme ou bien as-tu enfin réussi à viser plus haut ? Se moquèrent Phillis et Peterson.

\- Alors ? Tu te décides oui ou non ! Insista Peterson.

-Très bien, puisque je sais que vous ne me lâcherez pas les bottes avant que je vous ait donné une explication, je vais vous tout vous dire. Répondit Wickham en faisant mine d'être agacé par l'insistance de ses deux plus vieux compagnons. Comme vous le savez, je suis allé au bal de Netherfield hier soir, et ce, en charmante compagnie !

\- Sans rire ! Qui était-ce ? S'impatienta Phillis.

\- Miss Elizabeth Bennet ! Triompha Wickham.

\- Mais nous étions persuadés que tu t'intéressait à sa sœur, Miss Lydia ! Dit Phillis.

\- Oh mais il faut dire que j'ai trouvé plus intéressant et avantageux que cette sotte de Lydia Bennet ! Rappelez-vous mon histoire avec Darcy, et bien figurez-vous qu'il y a quelques semaines j'ai fais la rencontre d'une certaine Miss Caroline Bingley, une amie proche des Darcy. Nous avons discuté et sympathisé et il s'avère qu'elle est non seulement devenue plus qu'une amie mais aussi une alliée de taille dans mon plan pour me venger de Darcy.

\- Quand tu dis « plus qu'une amie », tu veux dire que...

\- Évidemment nigaud ! À ton avis, il était où cette nuit ! Répondit Peterson en donnant une bourrade à Phillis. Continue donc George ! Où en es-tu dans tes plans contre Darcy ?

\- Grâce à Miss Bingley, j'ai pu savoir de source sûre, puisqu'elle les a vu de ses propres yeux, que Miss Elizabeth avait éconduit Mr Darcy lors de leur séjour à Rosings Park. L'orgueil des Darcy faisant son œuvre il s'est empressé de demander la première venue en mariage, persuadé que personne ne voudrait jamais de lui ! Et Miss Bingley était cette première venue ! Elle m'a ensuite narré le plaidoyer de Miss Bennet à mon égard et m'a prestement encouragé à entrer dans ses bonnes grâces afin de nuire encore davantage à Darcy. Vous auriez dû voir sa tête hier au bal ! Totalement déconfit !

\- Mais George, si Caroline épouse Mr Darcy, elle aura la richesse que vous souhaitez tous les deux. Et toi dans cette histoire ? Tu te retrouve seulement avec une femme sans le sous. Questionna Peterson.

\- Figurez-vous mon cher que nous avons déjà tout prévu. »

La journée fut plus que maussade pour Elizabeth. Elle regardait ses sœurs se chamailler pour des rubans et Jane semblait sur un petit nuage depuis la veille au soir. Elle tenta de lire quelques pages mais son esprit divaguais toujours vers ces yeux sombres qui la fixait sans cesse. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à la peine et à la souffrance qu'elle avait lu dans ces yeux. La façon dont Darcy l'avait traité hier soir, avec respect, gentillesse, bienveillance et surtout courtoisie la laissait plus que dubitative. _Mais ce ne sont que des convenances ! Il se comporte en gentleman._ _Oui mais ses yeux, et leur lueur ! Oh seigneur, reprends-toi voyons !_ Lasse de ressasser les événements de la veille et souhaitant faire le tri dans ses réflexions, une idée lui vint.

« - Je vais rendre visite à Charlotte ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement.

-Charlotte ? S'étonna Jane. Est-elle encore à Lucas Loge ? Je la croyait déjà repartie.

-Elle repart demain matin à l'aube, il est donc doublement logique que je lui rende visite ! Je pourrais ainsi avoir une de nos longues conversations que j'affectionne tant et pourrait de nouveau lui dire adieu. »

Tous la regardèrent partir sans un mot, surpris par son comportement. Elizabeth d'habitude si vive et toujours par monts et par vaux, n'avait presque pas prononcé un mot de la journée et paressait souvent ailleurs. Jane l'avait discrètement observé à plusieurs reprises et avait été étonnée d'apercevoir de légers froncements de sourcils. Sa décision subite de rendre visite à Charlotte ne présageait rien d'inhabituel pour ses sœurs mais Jane savait que quelque chose troublait sa sœur préférée et qu'elle avait besoin de le confier à quelqu'un.

« - Lizzie ! Aurais-je oublié que nous avions rendez-vous ?

\- Non du tout ! Je... j'avais juste... besoin de parler à quelqu'un...

\- Voulez-vous que nous allions marcher un peu ?

\- Oh oui ! Avec grand plaisir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent un moment le long d'un chemin de terre sans rien dire. Le silence et la présence rassurante de Charlotte aidait Elizabeth à rassembler ses idées. Finalement, elles s'arrêtèrent à la lisière du bois et Charlotte s'assit sur le rocher le plus proche. Regardant Elizabeth faire les cents pas elle hasarda une question.

« - Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes éloigné, ne voulez-vous pas me dire ce qui vous fait autant soucis ? »

Rouge de la tête aux pieds, Elizabeth hésita d'abord puis n'en pouvant plus de garder ses incertitudes pour elle, lui narra toute l'histoire en espérant secrètement que son amie ne la jugerai pas pour son comportement. _Aucune jeune fille convenable ne se permettrait d'éprouver des sentiments pour deux gentlemen !_ se répétait inlassablement Elizabeth. Quand elle eu fini son récit, elle attendit avec appréhension, la réaction de son amie.

« - Lizzie je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela ! Je ne connais pas ces deux gentlemen aussi bien que vous mais si je me fie à ce que je sais vaguement et suppose, et bien sûr si je me fie à la déclaration de Mr Darcy, je dois vous dire que mon avis penche en faveur de Mr Darcy.

\- Je me doutais que vous diriez cela...

-Wickham est certainement plein de bonne intentions à ton égard, il est avenant, charmant et se préoccupe beaucoup de savoir ce que vous aimez. Je sais qu'il est à votre goût, je le vois bien. Vous passez énormément de temps à converser. Mais Lizzie, je dois vous avouer que je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez rejeté Mr Darcy, il est certes à l'opposé de Wickham, mais vous auriez été confortablement installée et considérez qu'en ayant refusé de l'épouser, vous avez laissé s'échapper une occasion pour votre famille d'être à l'abri du besoin.

\- Mais, je ne l'aime pas ! Il est arrogant, froid, distant et peu loquace... Je... Je ne puis m'imaginer vivre... à ses côtés... L'argent ne doit pas influencer mariage ! Jane me soutiendrait dans cette idée... »

Elizabeth tentait désespérément de justifier son refus, bien qu'elle ne fut plus très sûre d'avoir fait le bon choix lorsque Charlotte avança l'argument de mettre sa famille à l'abri du besoin. Mais elle savait qu'elle était avant tout une femme passionnée et avide de connaître l'amour. Elle aimait sa famille, ses sœurs, mais ne supportait pas l'idée que l'avenir de toute la maisonnée repose sur ses épaules et sur celles de Jane. Pourquoi eut-il fallu qu'elles soient cinq filles ! Et que trois d'entre elles soient aussi sottes ! Charlotte remarqua tout de suite le trouble et l'hésitation dans les paroles de son amie d'enfance, elle compris tout de suite qu'Elizabeth faisait appel à toute sa raison, et non à son cœur, pour agir Elle luttait visiblement contre ses sentiments. Cependant la notion de devoir prit le dessus dans son esprit et elle ne pu s'empêcher d'être brièvement agacée par le romantisme de son amie.

« - Oh Seigneur Lizzie ! Toutes les jeunes filles ne peuvent pas se permettre d'être romantique ! Après un instant d'hésitation, elle reprit. Allons cessez de vous triturer ainsi... je ne voulais pas vous froisser ou être moralisatrice, je cherche seulement à comprendre vos choix et à vous aider.

-Je le sais. Je ne cesse de penser que j'ai mal agis en refusant Mr Darcy, pour le bien de tous. Mais je ne puis imaginer vivre avec celui qui a ruiné, et ce peut-être pour toujours le bonheur d'un ami qui m'est cher. Dit tout bas Elizabeth.

-Je vois. Lizzie... ce que je crois, c'est qu'il faut aller de l'avant ! Avoir des regrets ne sert plus à rien, il faut que vous tourniez la page. Si vous pensez que Wickham est un gentleman et qui vous convient alors rien n'est perdu. Mais je vous en prie Lizzie, faites preuve de raison à l'avenir.

-Oui vous avez raison... Pourquoi me soucier de Darcy quand je sais que je peux compter sur Wickham ! » Répliqua Elizabeth non sans grande conviction.

Charlotte observa un instant son amie. Elle espérait que Lizzie reprendrait vite ses esprits et ferait désormais preuve de raison. Elle ne saisissait pas comment son amie pouvait se montrer aussi idéaliste et attendait autant du sentiment amoureux. Elle-même n'était jamais tombé amoureuse et ne voyait pas ce que l'amour pouvait changer dans une union raisonnable. Voyant qu'Elizabeth semblait s'être calmée et avoir l'esprit moins agité, elle lui adressa un sourire sincère afin de s'assurer que sa jeune amie était satisfaite de leur conversation. En réponse, Elizabeth lui adressa un sourire espiègle et laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

« -Voilà qui me semble beaucoup mieux ! Je préfère te voir sourire et rire Lizzie. Ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger, soyez patiente et raisonnable chère Elizabeth. Pardonnez moi, je souhaiterai discuter davantage mais il me reste tant à faire avant mon départ de demain...

-Oh oui ! Je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps. Allez donc ma chère Charlotte ! Merci pour vos conseils et votre sagesse. J'espère que nous nous reverrons rapidement.

-Je vous en prie Lizzie. A quoi servent les amies sinon à s'entraider ! Écrivez-moi souvent pour me donner des nouvelles de tout le monde et me raconter l'issue de votre histoire. Si vous ne le faites pas, je crains de me retrouver bien seule au presbytère. »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, Charlotte couru vers sa maison, laissant Elizabeth seule avec ses doutes. Elle décida de rentrer à Longbourn par le chemin le plus long afin de savourer un instant la solitude. Marcher lui permettait d'oublier. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour elle passa voir Jane pour lui demander de l'excuser auprès de la famille pour le souper, une violente migraine l'ayant saisie durant le trajet retour. Quelques heures plus tard, Jane vint se coucher, Elizabeth n'avait toujours pas trouvé le sommeil et regardait fixement par la fenêtre. La nuit allait être longue car Elizabeth était partagée entre l'impatience de revoir le charmant Wickham mais elle appréhendait beaucoup sa réaction quant au comportement de Darcy, le soir du bal. Elle finit par s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir passé tant de temps à repenser aux événements de la veille.

Toute la maison dormait profondément lorsque Caroline, assise à sa coiffeuse, entendit des pas discrets dans le couloir et s'arrêter devant sa porte. S'en suivirent de deux petits coups secs. Rapidement elle se leva pour aller ouvrir. Wickham se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et affichait un air licencieux. Elle le tira par le bras pour le faire entrer avant que quelqu'un ne les surprenne.

« -Je ne vous attendait pas si tard ! La porte des domestiques que j'avais sciemment laissée ouverte ne l'était-elle plus ?

-Ma chère, vous avez fait exactement ce que nous avions décidé et la porte était belle et bien ouverte, j'ai simplement été retardé en ville par mes amis. » Répondit Wickham en s'affalant dans un fauteuil.

« -Qui donc peut avoir besoin de vous si longtemps, hormis cette peste d'Elizabeth et moi-même ? Lui demanda-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Mes vieux complices de toujours, Phillis et Peterson !

-Oh ils sont donc plus importants que moi... je vois. » Bouda-t-elle en se rasseyant devant son miroir.

Wickham perçut l'agacement chez sa maîtresse. Il la regardait à travers le miroir en tapotant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Voyant qu'elle refusait obstinément de le regarder, il sourit et se leva pour aller se placer derrière elle. Il se pencha légèrement près de son oreille et murmura :

« -Vous savez pertinemment que personne ne peut être plus important que vous... »

Caroline ferma les yeux un instant, persuadée qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais il n'en fit rien et retourna dans le sofa. Déçue qu'il ne s'aventure pas plus loin, elle repris sa brosse à cheveux et tira avec force sur un nœud récalcitrant avant de s'adoucir en s'apercevant que Wickham la dévisageait avec attention. Arborant un sourire nonchalant il reprit.

« -Ainsi me direz-vous les raisons qui vous ont poussé à requérir ma présence dans votre chambre ce soir ?

-En dehors des raisons habituelles voulez-vous dire ? » Répondit Caroline avec provocation.

Il lui répondit par un sourire entendu.

« - Et bien j'ai, ce matin, reçu une lettre de mon amie Mrs Merkham, dans laquelle elle me fait part de ses soupçons vis-à-vis des raisons qui poussent Darcy à m'épouser. Elle a compris la nature des sentiments de Darcy pour Elizabeth et les sentiments de cette dernière pour vous. Aussi, elle pense qu'il ne m'épouse pas par amour, mais par dépit.

-Ma chère nous savons que c'est là, la stricte vérité.

-Oui bien évidemment mais je ne veux pas que le monde entier se rende compte de ce qui est une évidence ! La plupart ferment les yeux mais d'autres sont avides de ragots et je ne supporterai pas que l'on se moque de moi ! J'aime être au centre de l'attention mais pour les bonnes raisons ! Vous devez faire quelque chose George !

-Et que voulez vous que je fasse ? Si ce n'est ôter à Darcy une bonne fois pour toutes, l'objet de ses pensées et de ses convoitises. »

Le visage de Caroline s'illumina.

« -C'est précisément ce que vous allez faire mon ami. Vous allez demander Elizabeth Bennet en mariage ! Et ce dès demain. Elle a déjà refusé Darcy, elle ne prendra pas le risque de laisser filer un deuxième prétendant ! Elle s'avança vers Wickham et s'assit sur ses genoux, ce dernier lui enserrant la taille de ses bras. De ce fait, Darcy sera encore plus déprimé de voir la femme qu'il aime et qui plus est heureuse, au bras d'un homme qu'il méprise. Je le presserai d'avancer la date du mariage, ce qu'il ne me refusera pas étant donné qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. Complota Caroline, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur mauvaise.

-Vous êtes absolument démoniaque ! Souri Wickham en l'embrassant. Une fois que nous serons tout deux mariés, nous pourrons nous retrouver davantage...

-...Et nous débarrasser d'eux...

-...Moi d'elle et vous de lui...

-... Je serai la veuve éplorée souhaitant voyager pour oublier son malheur ! Jubila Caroline.

-Et je serai le fier soldat mort au combat ! Partir au front ne m'a jamais paru si bénéfique ! Je pourrai donc sans crainte vous rejoindre dans votre périple puisque tout le monde me croira mort ! Rit-il en soulevant Caroline pour la porter jusqu'au lit.

-Dieu que vous être perfide Mr Wickham ! Souffla Caroline tandis qu'il se frayait un chemin vers son épaule.

-Et vous, ma chère, êtes du poison... »

Sur ces mots il se redressa pour enlever sa veste avant de souffler la bougie posée sur la table de chevet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La journée allait être belle. Le beau temps semblait s'être installé dans la région et Darcy, assis à la table du déjeuné, s'imaginait chevauchant dans le parc de Pemberley ou mieux encore, marchant avec à son bras une Elizabeth ravie de connaître les lieux qui avaient marqué son enfance. Il sourit à cette idée, les yeux dans le vague, fixant son journal ouvert à la même page depuis plus d'une demie-heure. Il fut désagréablement tiré de sa réflexion lorsque Bingley entra dans la salle à manger avec fracas. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de faire un tel vacarme, ce qui fit grimacer Darcy . Il souhaitait être seul pour repenser à tout ce qu'il avait laissé lui échapper. Son invariable peur de voir ceux qu'il aimait malheureux venait de refaire surface et il ne pouvait être plus exécrable que ce matin là.

« -Que vous arrive-t-il donc pour faire un tel raffuts ? Demanda-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son ami. Ne pourriez-vous pas faire moins de bruit en entrant ! »

Charles balaya d'un revers de la main le commentaire de Darcy et s'installa à ses cotés, faisant abstraction de la mauvaise humeur évidente de son ami.

« -Je dois vous parler... d'une importante affaire... me concernant... » commença-t-il, hésitant et totalement essoufflé mais clairement déterminé.

En voyant Charles se tordre sur son siège, Darcy, fermant son journal, se tira une bonne fois pour toute de sa rêverie et décida d'être attentif. Il encouragea Bingley à se lancer.

« -Je vous savais réservé mais je ne pensais pas que vous seriez un jour impressionné ou réticent à l'idée de me faire part de quelque chose.

-Je ne suis pas impressionné William, ni réticent. Je suis nerveux et... et ce que j'ai à vous demander sors de l'ordinaire. Seigneur... je me sens coupable rien qu'à l'idée d'avoir imaginé un tel plan... »

« -Mais enfin allez-vous vous décider à parler ! Vous commencez à m'inquiéter ! »

L'injection de Darcy donna à Bingley une occasion de se reprendre et il entama son récit.

« -Oui ! Oui... puisqu'il le faut... Voilà. Je souhaite demander Miss Bennet en mariage...

-Je ne m'en serais jamais douté ! rit Darcy.

-Pas de sarcasme s'il vous plaît ! Je suis suffisamment nerveux et j'ai besoin de soutien ! Ce que j'ai à vous demander concerne non seulement cette demande... mais aussi ma sœur. Dit Bingley en relevant des yeux inquiets vers Darcy. De toute évidence, il s'attendait à une réaction enflammée de son ami.

-Que diable vient faire votre sœur dans cette demande ? Elle n'a pas son mot à dire ! S'agaça Darcy.

-Justement si... Elle sait pertinemment quels sont mes sentiments pour Jane Bennet, je ne m'en suis jamais caché et ne m'en cacherais jamais. Jane... je veux dire Miss Bennet, est celle dont j'ai besoin... elle me rend heureux William. Et pour parfaire à ce bonheur, je souhaite qu'elle soit mienne. Mais si ma sœur apprend ce que je m'apprête à faire, elle m'en empêchera...Vous savez tout aussi bien que moi qu'elle accepte difficilement la famille Bennet.

-Certes... Je dirai même qu'elle la méprise, mais passons, là n'est pas la question.

-En effet. Aussi je me demandais... si vous pouviez la tenir à l'écart aujourd'hui ? Seulement pour quelques heures ! »

Il avait dit cela d'une traite et tellement rapidement qu'il fallu un instant à Darcy pour comprendre ce que son ami avait en tête. Il posa un regard ahuri sur Charles et tout en se levant il s'écria :

-Charles ! Mais enfin ! Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ! Quel prétexte pourrais-je trouver pour l'éloigner de Longbourn aujourd'hui ? Je ne crois pas que je puisse. Et avez-vous pensé aux conséquences si elle venait à se rendre compte que nous tentons de la tenir l'écart de quelque chose ? Elle ne supporte pas être en retrait vous le savez fort bien ! »

Darcy tournait le dos à Charles. Il fit demi-tour pour le confronter mais en découvrant la mine déconfite de son ami, il comprit qu'il avait l'occasion de pouvoir faire en sorte de rendre heureux deux personnes qui s'aimaient mais aussi la sœur préférée, si chère à son cœur, de l'heureuse élue. Avec un dernier soupir de reddition il ajouta.

« -Je ferai ce que vous me demandez Charles. Je trouverai bien de quoi occuper votre sœur quelques heures. Je vous aiderez à trouver le bonheur, vous avez ma parole.

-Merci William, du fond du cœur. Vous me faites un énorme cadeau.

-N'en parlons plus, allez plutôt vous préparer. Le plus tôt vous partirez, le plus tôt vous serez fiancé ! Lui conseilla Darcy en le poussant vers la porte en signe d'encouragement. Et tachez d'être présentable ! » Lui cria-t-il une dernière fois dans le couloir.

Bingley parti en riant de la boutade de Darcy. Il savait qu'il allait droit vers son futur et son bonheur.

Darcy, de nouveau seul dans la salle à manger, retourna s'asseoir en souriant et tenta de reprendre sa lecture, abandonnée plus d'une heure auparavant. Sa joie de voir Bingley si heureux le fit légèrement rire mais elle fut de courte durée, un profond sentiment de mélancolie l'envahissant. Il se dirigea vers la baie vitrée et, les mains croisées dans le dos, contempla le parc. Il ressenti de l'amertume à l'idée de ne jamais être aussi heureux en ménage que son ami allait l'être. Il était jaloux, c'était indéniable mais aussi fier de Bingley et de sa décision de ne pas tenir compte de l'avis de Caroline. Plus que tout il était comblé de pouvoir s'assurer de voir plus souvent Elizabeth grâce à Jane et Charles. De nouveau il fut happé par l'image du sourire radieux et des yeux noirs et intenses d'Elizabeth. Dieu qu'il aimait ces yeux et ce qu'il pouvait y voir ! Un mélange de fierté, d'intelligence et de malice. Il perdait tout sens de la raison quand il croisait son regard, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'oublier ces yeux qui le torturaient mais l'image n'en fut que plus nette. C'en fut trop pour Darcy qui laissa échapper un rire semblable à un sanglot, frustré de ne pouvoir admirer plus souvent ce regard. Il pâlit, laissa tomber sa tête vers l'avant, passant une main sur son visage pour effacer le début d'une migraine et se tenant au cadrant de la fenêtre de l'autre. C'est ainsi que le colonel Fitzwilliam le trouva.

« -J'avais cru comprendre en lisant votre lettre que l'heure était grave, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si fatigué cousin. »

Surpris par la voix dans son dos, Darcy se retourna vivement et fut soulagé de voir son cousin.

« -Richard ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir si vite... Dit-il d'une voix faible que le colonel ne lui connaissait pas.

-Votre lettre m'as fais grand souci William. Je ne vous avais jamais vu exprimer vos sentiments de cette façon. Je connais peu Miss Elizabeth mais je peux aisément comprendre votre désarrois, c'est une jeune femme pleine de vie. Représente t-elle autant que vous le laissez entendre dans votre message ?

-Elle représente bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer... Bien plus que tout ce que j'ai pu avoir ou connaître... Bien plus que ma vie... »

Il baissa la tête en disant cela, regardant ses mains. Il ne pouvait soutenir le regard de son cousin tant il se sentait vulnérable. Le colonel n'avait jamais vu Darcy se comporter ainsi. Il resta stupéfait quelques instants et dévisagea son cousin avec un haussement de sourcil. Il ne reconnaissait absolument pas l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Qu'était-il advenu de son cousin d'habitude si réservé et solitaire pour qu'il sollicite de l'aide, du moins des conseils, à son cousin. Le voyant ainsi abattu il se ressaisit et repris le contrôle de la situation.

« -Allons nous asseoir voulez-vous ? Vous pourrez ainsi me donner plus de détails. Je dois vous avouez que votre état , et surtout votre moral, m'inquiète... »

Le colonel guida Darcy, qui gardait à présent le silence, jusque dans la pièce voisine qui se trouvait être la bibliothèque. Il le fit s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils et continua de le dévisager, toujours abasourdi du comportement de Darcy.

« -Ne voulez-vous donc pas parler ? M'expliquer ce qui vous a poussé à m'écrire un telle lettre ? Bon sang Darcy, les derniers mots de votre lettre m'ont pris au dépourvu... Vous avez clairement dit que vous n'y survivriez pas ! Avez-vous conscience de ce que ces mots ont eu comme effet sur ma santé mentale ?

-Je sais ce que j'ai dis et je le pense... Elizabeth est...

-Absolument tout pour vous. Je sais. Mais je vous en prie Darcy, expliquez moi ce qui vous a poussé à lui demander de vous épouser et quelles sont les raisons de son rejet. »

Darcy lui narra toute l'histoire. En détails, n'en n'omettant aucun. Les termes de sa déclaration, les termes de son refus, mais plus que tout, Wickham. Le colonel ne pu s'empêcher une grimace de dégoût à l'évocation du nom de Wickham, il avait encore bien en mémoire ce qu'il avait fait à Georgiana.

« -Elle me préfère Wickham et ses manières... Que diable lui trouve-t-elle !? Et pourquoi faut-il que mon orgueil m'ait poussé à renoncer à le dénoncer !

-Vous ne l'avez pas dénoncé pour protéger votre sœur, ce qui est tout à fait honorable de votre part. Elizabeth ne le connaît pas aussi bien que nous, il se montre sous son meilleur jour et elle est aveuglée par les sensations que procurent le premier amour, mais nous savons tous deux que celui-ci ne dure pas. Rappelez-vous de votre premier amour William !

-Mais c'était il y a des années et la situation n'était pas la même ! Je n'étais pas aussi épris que je le suis d'Elizabeth.

-Vous aviez quand même à dessein d'épouser cette jeune fille, lui rappela le colonel.

-Certes... Mais c'était avant... j'étais jeune... Et il s'agit de Wickham !

-Tout comme Elizabeth l'est aujourd'hui. Écoutez William, nous savons tous les deux que Wickham est plus avenant que vous et qu'il a un certain talent pour la conversation qui peut vous faire défaut. Mais nous savons aussi qu'il n'est pas un homme bon, ni honnête, ni fiable contrairement à vous. Il n'est pas un gentleman et n'a pas le sens de l'honneur, contrairement à vous. Il ne serait pas prêt à mourir pour elle, contrairement à vous.

-Qu'en savez-vous ? Il s'il était réellement épris d'elle !

-Quand bien même ! Il est égoïste et lâche. Il ne renoncerait pas à une vie confortable pour une femme ! Il doit y avoir autre chose. Elizabeth est certes une femme avec de l'esprit, elle est charmante et à de nombreux talents mais il lui manque le plus important pour Wickham : l'argent. Si la situation venait à se compliquer pour elle, Wickham fuirait sans hésiter. Vous n'agiriez jamais de la sorte, alors cessez de vous comparer à lui et de penser qu'il a quelque chose de plus que vous.

-J'entends ce que vous me dites et il m'est difficile de vous contredire mais...

-Réitérez votre demande.

-Pardon ?

-Allez la voir et demandez un entretient privé à ses parents trouvez où elle aime marcher seule et reposez lui la question. Mais en parlant cette fois avec votre cœur et non avec votre orgueil.

-Je... je ne peux pas...

-Et pourquoi donc !

-Mais parce que je suis fiancé à Caroline Bingley ! »

Darcy prononça cette dernière phrase avec une telle répulsion que le colonel en frissonna. Il pouvait être si effrayant quand il le voulait. Le colonel Fitzwilliam s'apprêtait à se lever pour tenter d'apaiser la colère de Darcy, dont les poings serrés avaient fait blanchir ses phalanges, lorsque Caroline entra dans la bibliothèque sans se soucier des convenances, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

« -Ah Fitzwilliam ! Enfin je vous trouve ! Vous êtes bien difficile à capturer ce matin. »

Elle badinait éhontément en battant des cils et s'accrochant à son bras. Elle trépignait littéralement et ne fit qu'accentuer la mauvaise humeur de Darcy, aussi sèchement que possible il tenta de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue à cet instant.

-Le colonel Fitzwilliam est arrivé ce matin et nous avions une discussion privée lorsque vous êtes intervenue.

Il était fou de rage d'avoir été ainsi dérangé. _Elizabeth ne ferai jamais une telle chose, elle comprendrait que l'heure n'est pas à la plaisanterie_. Il cherchait désespérément une aide quelconque et il la trouvait en pensant à ce qu'Elizabeth ferait en une telle situation, à la façon dont elle prendrait le problème. Il ne parvenait plus à penser sans qu'elle n'apparaisse dans son esprit si tourmenté. Fulminant, il serra les mâchoires pour ne pas laisser échapper un juron. Il savait qu'il ne retiendrait pas longtemps son courroux s'il devait prononcer un mot. Il resta donc stoïque en écoutant l'échange entre Miss Bingley et son cousin.

« -Ah oui en effet ! Je ne vous avait pas vu colonel ! Il faut dire que derrière ce cher Darcy peu d'hommes peuvent être visibles ! » Dit-elle en gloussant.

 _N'y a t-il donc pas de limites à l'impudence d'un impudent !_ S'en fut trop pour Darcy qui, sur le point de perdre tout sang froid, fut pris au dépourvu en entendant la réplique du colonel.

« -Et n'importe qu'elle femme, même la plus laide et la plus sotte, passerait moins inaperçue que vous ma chère. » Répondit le colonel, également outré par le comportement de Caroline.

Darcy regarda son cousin avec stupéfaction et le plus gros de sa colère retomba instantanément. Il ne pensait pas entendre un jour le colonel parler de la sorte à une jeune femme et encore moins à une jeune femme sur le point d'épouser son cousin. Il le remercia silencieusement pour avoir su répliquer de la sorte à la remarque acerbe de Caroline, qui de son côté ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde d'avoir ainsi traité le colonel. Elle rit même de la remarque du colonel. _Et sotte en plus de ça !_

« -Colonel je ne vous savait pas si doué pour les traits d'esprit ! Répliqua-t-elle avec suffisance.

-Je confesse avoir un certain talent mais je m'aperçois souvent que mon auditoire n'est pas aussi expérimenté pour comprendre mon humour. »

Darcy était maintenant clairement amusé par la tournure qu'avait prit cette joute, et il était ravi que son cousin en sorte vainqueur. À en juger par la mine déconfite de Caroline, elle ne partageait pas ce sentiment et, avec un dernier regard médisant au colonel elle se tourna vers Darcy.

« -Fitzwilliam mon cher, je vous cherchais car je ne puis trouver mon frère ce matin, ne l'auriez-vous pas vu ?

-Non madame, je n'ai pas eu ce plaisir. »

Malheureusement le colonel choisi cet instant pour intervenir.

« -Je l'ai justement croisé ce matin, répliqua le colonel, il partait en direction de Longbourn. »

Caroline lâcha le bras de Darcy, les traits tirés et le regard mauvais.

« -Longbourn ? S'étrangla-t-elle. Qu'allait-il faire à Longbourn ? »

Darcy tenta en vain de faire signe au colonel de se taire sans être vu de Caroline, mais ce dernier ne vit que trop tard les regards et gestes désespérés de Darcy.

« -D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il partait rendre visite aux Bennet mais je...

-Aux Bennet ?! Cria Caroline et se tournant vers Darcy. Vous le saviez n'est-ce pas ! Il vous a demandé de garder le silence ! Ah le scélérat ! Je m'oppose à une telle union ! Comment une jeune fille de son rang peut-elle prétendre à nous fréquenter !Cette famille et son manque d'éducation, sa terrible tenue lors des bals publics ! Comment un jour me voir associée à une telle famille, c'est inconcevable, déplorable, inacceptable ! Je refuse ! » Hurlait-elle à présent tout en sortant de la pièce.

Les paroles de Caroline sur le rang et la place des Bennet dans la société furent comme un coup de poignard pour Darcy. Elles lui rappelaient son comportement avec Elizabeth lors de sa demande. Son orgueil, son mauvais jugement ! Bon sang ! Tout allait très vite dans sa tête, il réfléchissait et repensait à tous ces instants passés avec Elizabeth jusqu'à ce qu'enfin il comprit qu'il ne lui avait jamais montré qu'il pouvait être un homme bon, généreux, aimant, ouvert d'esprit et surtout, charmant. Il ne lui avait montré que sa froideur, sa rudesse et son manque de conversation. Il lui avait montré que la façade, que le Darcy des bals de Londres. Elle avait toujours été sincère et spontanée avec lui. Pris d'un rire nerveux, il se tourna vers le colonel que ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis la sortie d'une Caroline au bord de la crise de nerf.

« -Et bien William, que vous arrive-t-il encore ?

-Je... J'ai compris, je dois empêcher Caroline de trouver Charles ! Ainsi elle sera heureuse ! Peut-être pas à mes cotés ! Mais Richard, sa sœur ! Il faut que je tiennes ma promesse ! Dit Darcy, impulsivement.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de vous suivre cousin... Mais enfin où allez-vous ? Cria le colonel alors que Darcy quittait la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées.

-A Longbourn ! »

Darcy marchait sur le chemin qui le menait jusqu'à la maison des Bennet. Il psalmodiait doucement : _Si je ne peut pas faire le bonheur d'Elizabeth en l'épousant, je peux le faire en rendant sa sœur heureuse !_. Il finit par rattraper Caroline et l'attrapant par le bras la fit ralentir.

« -Ainsi vous m'avez suivie ! Je savais bien qu'une telle union ne vous convenait pas, le manque de richesse, le rang... Ils n'ont rien à voir avec notre société. Je vais de ce pas empêcher Charles de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa vie !

-Je ne suis pas contre cette idée de mariage Miss Bingley, bien au contraire.

-Comment ? Elle s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Auriez-vous perdu l'esprit ! Darcy ! Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre et Charles épousera Georgiana ! Pas de personne de rang inférieur dans notre cercle ! »

Caroline avait parlé sans réfléchir, furieuse de ne pas avoir été écoutée par son frère. Darcy ne revenait pas de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. De quel droit se permettait-elle de décider de l'avenir matrimonial de Bingley et de sa sœur qui plus est ! De nouveau en proie à une colère froide il avait du mal à garder son calme.

« -Ainsi donc vous avez déjà choisi qui votre frère doit épouser ! Soit. Mais vous ne déciderez jamais pour ma sœur ! Elle épousera qui lui semblera digne d'elle ! »

Le tournant qu'avait prit la conversation ne plaisait guère à Darcy mais il s'était fixé un objectif : gagner du temps. Il ne savait pas combien de temps mettrai Charles à se déclarer, étant d'une nature aussi réservée... Il espérait la retenir le plus longtemps possible.

« -En tant que votre fiancée, amie et future belle sœur de Georgiana, j'estime avoir le droit de me préoccuper des ses fréquentations. » Répondit Caroline avec fierté.

Darcy perdit son sang froid devant l'insistance de Caroline.

« -En tant que frère et tuteur de l'intéressée, j'estime avoir un droit de regard bien plus important que le votre sur ses fréquentations ! En tant que votre fiancé et futur époux, vous me devez respect et si je vous somme de rentrer et de ne pas interférer dans les affaires de votre frère, vous le ferez ! De plus, vous vous en tiendrez à « Mr Darcy » quand vous vous adresserez à moi, je ne réserve mon nom de baptême qu'aux personnes dont j'estime la compagnie et pour qui j'ai la plus grande affection. Enfin je vous prierai de ne pas oublier que je suis avant tout un homme et vous une femme et que, par conséquent, comme le dit la loi, vous m'êtes inférieure et me devez obéissance ! »

Darcy regretta ses mots à l'instant même où ceux-ci franchirent ses lèvres. Il n'avait jamais tenu un tel discours et se jura de ne jamais rien dire de la sorte une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait jamais perçu les femmes comme inférieures. Différentes certes mais pas inférieures. Pour lui, elles étaient l'égal de l'homme. Caroline cependant se tut aussitôt, bouche bée. Jamais Darcy n'avait dit pareille chose, il reprit.

« -A présent vous allez rentrer avec moi et laisser votre frère faire sa demande. »

Au moment où elle allait saisir le bras de Darcy, un mouvement dans les fourrets attira l'attention de Caroline. Celle-ci, vit alors Wickham avec à son bras une Elizabeth abasourdie. Elle comprit qu'ils avaient tout entendu, que Darcy ne les avaient pas vus et profita de cet avantage et se mit alors à sangloter.

« -Je... je ne pensais pas à mal... Pardonnez moi... J'ai mal agis et je m'en excuse... J'étais déboussolée et... et Charles ! Oh mon Dieu ! Charles est un frère merveilleux, j'ai eu peur de le perdre, il ne peut pas m'abandonner... Comprenez, il est comme un père pour moi. » dit-elle avant de se moucher bruyamment.

Elle savait pertinemment que cet argument le radoucirait et la culpabilité qui avait envahit Darcy suite à son discours sur l'obéissance de sa fiancée ne fut qu'accrue par les sanglots de Caroline et sa peur de perdre son frère. Elle releva la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit lui provoqua un léger mouvement de recul. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse dans ses yeux, aucun sentiments. Il n'y vit que le reflet de son cœur sec et déserté de toute trace d'amour ou de tendresse. Ces derniers ayant été remplacés par la cupidité, l'envie et la manipulation. Il se rappela soudainement les paroles de Charles le soir de ce fameux bal.

« _Darcy, je dois vous avouer que l'annonce de vos fiançailles avec ma sœur m'a beaucoup surpris. Je la savais attachée à vous, trop attachée à vous même, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il en était de même pour vous. Je ne souhaite pas à Caroline d'être seule le reste de sa vie mais ses exigences et son caractère ne font pas d'elle une femme au caractère facile. J'aime ma sœur, ne vous méprenez pas mais..._

 _-Mais ?_

 _-Mais nous n'avons pas la relation que vous entretenez avec Georgiana, relation que je vous envie d'ailleurs. Pour moi, Caroline est simplement ma sœur par les liens du sang mais pour vous, Georgie est non seulement votre sœur mais elle est aussi votre amie et votre confidente. Nous ne serons jamais aussi fusionnels que vous pouvez l'être. Vous avez besoin d'une femme passionnée pour vous aider, vous soutenir et vous rendre heureux. Ma sœur n'est pas cette femme, j'en suis sûr. Elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de Georgiana pour ce qui est de l'amour fraternel et ne sera jamais aussi amoureuse que moi lorsque je regarde Jane ou aussi passionnée que vous lorsque vous regardez Elizabeth._

 _-Que... Lorsque je regarde Elizabeth ?_

 _-William c'est évident pour qui vous connais un peu._ »

Revenant à lui il se rendit compte que Caroline se tenait beaucoup trop près de lui et qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Il commençait à comprendre qu'elle le manipulait. Il tenta alors de se dégager en la repoussant par les épaules quand elle parvint à l'embrasser donnant ainsi l'impression qu'il l'avait attiré à lui.

Toute la journée Elizabeth s'était contenue, s'était rendue aimable aux yeux de sa famille et de sa mère qui ne cessait de geindre à propos de ses nerfs. La matinée avait commencé avec l'arrivée de Mr Bingley et de sa demande en mariage pour le moins particulière. Ce dernier était catatonique et semblait agir sans réellement savoir ce qu'il faisait. Elle avait assisté au bonheur de Jane et à présent, elle regardait Bingley et sa sœur, fraîchement fiancés et se surpris à imaginer ce qu'aurait été la réaction de sa famille si elle avait accepté la main de Darcy, ce qu'aurait été la vie à ses cotés. Aurait-elle été heureuse ? Elle se força à cesser d'imaginer une possible vie aux cotés de Darcy et repris le cours de sa matinée en compagnie de sa sœur bien aimée, radieuse. Dans l'effervescence de la matinée elle laissa de coté ses tourments et se joignit à la félicité de sa sœur. Elle fut, grâce au sourire de celle-ci, tous comptes faits ravie de recevoir Mr Wickham.

Elle commença par lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Mr Wickham fut enchanté et félicita les jeunes fiancés, redoutant tout de même la réaction de Caroline. Il ne pu cependant se résoudre à supporter les remarques de Mrs Bennet concernant la fortune de Mr Bingley, il gardait une profonde rancune envers Darcy pour l'avoir privé de la fortune qu'il estimai lui revenir de plein droit, étant, dans leur enfance le préféré de feu Mr Darcy. Il répondit avec peu de délicatesse et avec un profond dédain à Mrs Bennet, dévoilant par ce biais, une facette de sa personnalité qu'Elizabeth ne lui connaissait pas et n'appréciait pas. Elle avait beau comprendre la façon dont Wickham avait réagit face à sa mère, elle considéra que sa conduite ne fut pas celle d'un gentleman. La discussion repris pourtant son cours et Wickham su faire oublier son emportement en divertissant toute l'assemblée par des récits de ses exploits.

En fin de matinée, Elizabeth se retira, à la demande de sa mère, afin de s'assurer que tout était en ordre pour le dîner. Lorsqu'elle se leva pour s'excuser, elle remarqua que Wickham semblait plus que concentré sur sa jeune sœur, Lydia, qui gloussait et s'extasiait devant les paroles de Wickham. Elle fut désappointée en voyant Wickham se comporter de la sorte. Elle voulait être le centre de son attention au même titre que lui était au centre de ses préoccupations. Elle n'en revenait pas de le voir se comporter comme il le ferait en temps normal avec elle s'ils étaient seuls. Sa façon de se donner en spectacle et les réactions de sa sœur la mirent mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression d'être la risée de toute la petite assemblée et en fut profondément meurtrie. Avant de quitter la pièce, elle lança un regard noir à Wickham, les poings serrés. Celui-ci ne prêta presque pas attention à Elizabeth et encore moins à sa réaction.

Soucieux de se faire accepter dans la famille Bennet et plus encore par Elizabeth, Bingley se montra particulièrement attentif à la vie de la famille et aux discussions. Il discuta longuement avec Jane et Elizabeth, racontant combien il aimait vivre au grand air et profiter de l'extérieur. Jane le regardait avec amour et adoration, ses yeux brillant davantage et ses joues devenant plus roses à chaque fois qu'il se tournait vers elle. Bingley voulait plus que tout, plaire à sa fiancée si parfaite à ses yeux. Aussi, lorsqu'Elizabeth se leva pour prendre congé il se leva également pour la saluer. Elizabeth apprécia grandement le comportement de son futur beau frère et lui adressa un sourire plus que sincère. Bingley fut ravi de constater qu'Elizabeth aimait sa compagnie et considérait d'un bon œil son union avec Jane. Alors qu'il s'inclinait il remarqua, tout comme Jane, le changement brutal d'expression d'Elizabeth et compris aisément ce revirement d'humeur lorsqu'il regarda en direction de Wickham. Il regarda furtivement sa fiancée, concentrée sur le visage de sa sœur, en quête d'une réponse et y vit une grande inquiétude. Après le départ d'Elizabeth, il se tourna vers Jane.

« -Jane, ma chère, j'aimerai vous faire part d'une constatation, j'espère ne pas être indiscret en vous disant cela. Commença-t-il, nerveux. J'ai remarqué à l'instant votre inquiétude concernant le changement d'humeur d'Elizabeth et je me demandais...

-... Si le sujet de la colère de ma sœur n'était pas Mr Wickham ? Hasarda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

-A ce que je vois il est difficile de vous cacher quelque chose concernant votre sœur, sourit-il.

-Vous n'êtes absolument pas indiscret et je suis plus que ravie que vous vous souciiez du bonheur de ma sœur, elle apprécierait votre sollicitude. Même si j'ose espérer que ce soucis n'a dessein que de faire mon propre bonheur, rougis Jane.

-Soyez en assurée, ma chère. Lui répondit Bingley, les yeux brillant et en la prenant discrètement par la main. Puis-je donc vous demander votre avis sur la réaction de notre sœur ? Je l'apprécie beaucoup et j'aimerai que nous puissions tous nous entendre dans le futur... »

Heureuse de constater que son fiancé s'attachait si rapidement à sa famille, les yeux de Jane se mirent à briller d'une façon qui laissait Bingley douloureusement conscient de l'affection profonde qu'il lui portait. Spontanément et dès lors, elle se confia à lui sans aucune peur.

« -Ma sœur est attachée à Mr Wickham, c'est indéniable. Je suis heureuse qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à un jeune homme et que ce jeune homme le lui rende en retour... bien que je pense qu'elle ne lui donne bien plus qu'il ne le mérite. Ce n'est pas un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement et son comportement me semble plus qu'indécent dans certaines situations. Il n'est, je pense, pas à la hauteur de ma sœur... »

Voyant que Bingley la regardait aussi surpris qu'admiratif de la voir ainsi prendre la défense de sa sœur, elle baissa la tête, confuse d'avoir ainsi critiqué Mr Wickham. Il eu un petit rire devant la réaction de sa fiancée et la rassura.

« -Je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle franchise de votre part et surtout à un tel discours ! Dit-il, amusé.

-Je vous prie de m'excuser... Bafouilla-t-elle en se tordant les mains.

-Jane, ne vous excusez pas, la coupa-t-il. Vous cherchiez simplement à faire le bonheur de votre sœur. Votre nature généreuse et bienveillante envers tout le monde, me conforte dans l'idée que ce que vous dites de Mr Wickham ne relève pas de la méchanceté ou de la diffamation mais de la pure vérité. Vous n'êtes pas sujette à juger facilement, je le sais. Votre prise de position pour votre sœur et la ferveur que vous mettez à vouloir faire son bonheur, en dépit de votre réticence à voir le mal chez un individu, me donne à comprendre, une fois de plus, pourquoi je vous ai choisie et surtout... pourquoi je suis tombé amoureux de vous. Vous me plaisez davantage lorsque vous vous emportez.

-Charles ! Ne dites pas cela... Je... »

Elle ne pu en dire plus tant le discours de Mr Bingley l'avait prise au dépourvu. A la place, elle se contenta de serrer la main de Bingley un peu plus fort et de lui sourire avec tendresse. Pour Bingley, ce sourire et ce simple geste étaient bien plus éloquent que tous les discours.

Wickham était en pleine discussion avec la frivole et insignifiante Lydia Bennet. Elle riait à chacune de ses remarques, même si ces dernières étaient parfois d'une grande stupidité. Elle l'ennuyait profondément. Elle ne cessait de parler d'étoffes et d'officiers. Wickham se demanda comment une jeune fille aussi insipide pouvait être la sœur de la vive et intelligente Elizabeth, mais il se rappela que son intérêt pour Lydia Bennet résidait dans bien d'autres attraits que ceux de ses traits d'esprit lorsqu'elle se leva pour reprendre une tasse de thé. En pleine contemplation de Miss Lydia, il en oublia Elizabeth et ne fut que ramené brièvement à la réalité qu'en l'entendant s'excuser pour sortir. Il ne lui adressa qu'un regard fugace mais celui ci suffit à percevoir la colère d'Elizabeth. Il savait qu'elle l'observait depuis un bon moment.

 _Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'une femme veuille être le seul centre d'attention d'un homme ?_ pensa Wickham, insensible au trouble d'Elizabeth.

Du coin de l'œil il suivit la scène entre Elizabeth et Bingley. Puis celle entre Jane et Bingley. Il compris aux regards discrets et inhabituellement peu avenant du couple, qu'il était le centre de la conversation et que son comportement avec Elizabeth n'était pas passé inaperçu. Il se rappela de la raison de se visite et entreprit de faire ce qui avait été convenu avec Caroline Bingley. Aussi il demanda à être excusé auprès de Mrs Bennet afin de trouver Elizabeth pour faire quelques pas.

« -Elle me semblait quelque peu souffrante, un peu d'air la revigorera. » dit-il d'un ton doucereux.

Faisant le bonheur de Mrs Bennet, qui le laissa s'en aller sans le soucis de voir sa fille seule avec un gentleman, bien au contraire, il se hâta vers la cuisine où il la trouva. En grande discussion avec Hillary, l'une des bonnes, elle débattait afin de trouver le meilleur horaire pour servir le dîner. Elle sursauta lorsqu'il l'interpella.

« -Mr Wickham ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous veniez me trouver ici ! Dit-elle, agacée d'avoir été ainsi dérangée.

-J'ai demandé l'autorisation à votre mère de vous emmener faire quelques pas. Vous sembliez troublée en quittant le salon.

-Je vous assure que tout va pour le mieux et que je ne me sens ni troublée, ni souffrante. » Répondit-elle sèchement.

 _Diable ! Il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles ! Hors de question qu'elle me repousse encore une fois... I_ rrité par la réplique d'Elizabeth qui avait fait se lever plus d'une tête dans la cuisine, il repris d'un ton hésitant et le regard fuyant.

« -Accepteriez-vous tout de même de m'accompagner ? »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu régir de la sorte, lui qui, d'habitude, était toujours si confiant. Elle s'arrêta net et fut attendrie et accepta son invitation. Wickham arborait un sourire satisfait et ils sortirent par la porte de la cuisine, Elizabeth voulant éviter les regards insistants de sa mère et ceux, interrogateurs, de sa sœur. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la distance de Mr Wickham et décida de ne pas prêter attention à son comportement. Il avait beau l'avoir attendrit par sa timide demande, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle était fâchée. Elle se plongea dans la contemplation de ce paysage qu'elle aimait tant. Wickham ne cessait de penser à Caroline, à l'accord qu'ils avaient conclu et à la meilleure façon de faire ladite demande. Ils marchaient depuis un bon quart d'heure, lorsqu'au détour d'un bosquet, ils entendirent s'élever des voix.

Elizabeth reconnu immédiatement la voix de Darcy et senti un frisson de panique à l'idée de le croiser. Wickham aperçu Caroline en premier et à en juger son expression, tout n'allait pas pour le mieux. Darcy se lança alors dans une tirade sur la place des femmes et leur obligation d'obéir à leurs époux et Wickham surveilla avec attention la réaction d'Elizabeth. Elizabeth fulminait. Jamais elle n'aurait cru entendre pareil discours chez Darcy. Elle se raidit, s'accrocha au bras que Wickham lui présentait et écouta attentivement l'échange des deux fiancés, plus déçue que jamais du comportement de Darcy. Wickham savait parfaitement ce qu'il était de l'état d'esprit d'Elizabeth, ses yeux devant trahir ses pensées. Il croisa furtivement le regard de Caroline et prit cet infime échange comme une invitation à agir au plus vite.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit. Le baiser. Il était chaste certes, mais il avait tout de même eu lieu. Elle en eut le souffle coupé et sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge. Pour Elizabeth, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'avait embrassé, elle l'avait vu l'attraper par les épaules et l'attirer à lui. Elle détourna vivement le regard afin de cacher à Wickham que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Wickham de son coté jubilait à l'idée que Darcy se soit ainsi donné en spectacle, remettant en cause son éducation et sa retenue connue de tous, le tout, sous les yeux remplis de larmes d'Elizabeth. Il ne fit pas mention de ses larmes, voulant éviter qu'elle soit gênée et décide de rentrer à Longboun. Il se pencha pour lui parler.

« -Nous ne devrions pas rester ici. Je crois que nous en avons suffisamment entendu et... vu. »

Il mit volontairement l'accent sur ce dernier mot afin d'accentuer le désespoir d'Elizabeth et de s'assurer de sa réponse favorable à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander.

« -Faisons quelques pas voulez-vous ?

-Oui, éloignons-nous d'ici. Nous sommes de trop je le crains. » Répondit-elle en tentant de se reprendre.

Ils s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement et discrètement possible et marchèrent jusqu'à être hors de portée de vue de Caroline et de Mr Darcy. Il vit un rocher et proposa à Elizabeth de s'asseoir pour lui permettre de souffler un peu.

« -Merci. Lui dit-elle en s'asseyant.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir emmené ici, je ne pensais pas tomber sur Miss Bingley et son fiancé, Mr Darcy. »

Elle ferma les yeux à l'évocation des fiançailles de Darcy et se força à répondre.

« -Nous ne pouvions pas savoir après tout...

-Certes. »

Wickham regardait le visage d'Elizabeth. Il avait été traversé par une myriade d'émotions et à présent il affichait une profonde tristesse. Il savait que le moment était propice. Elle accepterai, il en était sûr.

« -Elizabeth, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important » déclara-t-il de but en blanc.

Elle fut surprise du ton grave de sa voix et releva la tête en quête d'une réponse et compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire à la façon dont il la regardait et à ses poings serrés.

« -Je vous écoute. Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Si j'ai demandé l'autorisation à votre mère de vous rejoindre, ce n'était pas uniquement par soucis pour votre santé. Voilà maintenant un certain temps que nous nous connaissons et que nous avons toujours un sujet de conversation digne de ce nom. A en juger par votre colère de ce matin lorsque je discutais avec votre jeune sœur, je pense avoir un minimum d'intérêt à vos yeux. » Lui dit-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Elizabeth ne pu que rougir quand Wickham évoqua l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à soutenir son regard et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait toujours été déterminée à ne pas se laisser impressionner ou décourager. Wickham lui donnait à présent l'impression d'être incroyablement faible et vulnérable. Elle repensa aux sensations ressenties lors de la demande en mariage de Darcy, un mélange d'incompréhension et de peur mais surtout elle se rappelait combien il était bon de se savoir aimée, désirée et le centre de toutes les attentions d'un homme tel que Darcy. Elle ressenti une infime vague de chaleur l'envahir avant de se rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait plus prétendre à l'affection de Darcy puisqu'elle l'avait rejeté et qu'il était fiancé à une autre. Elle l'avait perdu et n'avait plus rien à espérer de sa part. Comme elle ne répondait pas et affichait un air totalement désespéré, Wickham en profita pour continuer.

« -Elizabeth, chère Eliza... » Reprit-il en s'agenouillant et en lui prenant les mains.

Elle tiqua lorsqu'il utilisa son diminutif. Seules les personnes chères à son cœur pouvaient l'appeler avec un diminutif. Elle releva la tête et le regarda dans les yeux.

« -J'ose espérer que vous ne prendrez pas ma démarche pour de l'impertinence. Mais il me semble évident de me déclarer. Je vous aime Elizabeth, plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je suis convaincu que vous ferez mon bonheur. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cela pour une autre jeune femme. Il resserra sa prise sur les mains d'Elizabeth qui, à présent, tremblaient. Acceptez vous de m'épouser ma chère Eliza ? »

Elizabeth n'avait pas détourné le regard une seule seconde des yeux de Wickham. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il disait vrai lorsqu'il disait l'aimer. Elle fut dévastée de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait rien d'encourageant dans ce regard gris et froid. Elle ne vit pas la passion, l'amour et le désir qu'elle avait pu clairement voir dans les yeux de Darcy. Il ne l'aimait pas, elle en était sûre. Elle ne comprit alors pas pourquoi il désirât l'épouser. Elle fini par se résoudre à la seule option qui lui restait : il cherchait une position confortable. Et aux vues des relations des Bennet avec les Bingley et par conséquent, Darcy, il pourrait fréquenter les plus hautes sphères. Il voulait s'établir, non pas par amour, mais par nécessité.

 _Puisque je ne puis prétendre à l'amour, ayant rejeté le seul homme qui m'est jamais aimé, au moins suis-je assuré de vivre convenablement. Moi qui m'étais juré de ne jamais céder à un mariage de raison, me voilà prise au piège._

Elle se força a esquisser un sourire et répondit d'une voix monotone.

« -J'accepte de vous épouser Mr Wickham.

-Bien. Voilà qui est fait ! C'est un bon accord ! »

Il se releva aussitôt et Elizabeth ne pu s'empêcher de relever cette dernière exclamation. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été vendue. Ou même pire sacrifiée au profit de l'assurance de vivre confortablement. Elle ne ressentait aucune joie à l'idée d'être fiancée à cet homme, maintenant qu'elle avait vu de ses propres yeux que tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui.

« -Elizabeth ? Venez ma chère. Je dois encore parler à votre père et vous devez annoncer la bonne nouvelle à votre famille !

-Oui certes. » Répondit-elle en se levant et en prenant le bras que Wickham lui tendait.

Sur ce, ils reprirent le chemin de Longbourn. Elizabeth ne cessait de cogiter et d'appréhender la réaction de sa famille. Tout du moins celle de Jane et de son père. En dépit de toutes ces questions elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de sa tristesse.

« -Caroline ! Mais que ?

-Oh pardonnez moi... Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête... Je suis navrée... Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si réticent à l'idée de m'embrasser... »

Darcy était abasourdi, figé il regardait incrédule une Caroline qui feignait d'être gênée. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Des larmes, des cris, des insultes même, il l'en savait capable, mais à ce qu'elle l'embrasse ! Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû la prendre par les épaules pour essayer de la calmer... Etait-il allé trop loin ? Il chercha une réponse auprès de Caroline et en trouva une aussitôt. Elle regardait par dessus l'épaule de Darcy, avec un air satisfait.

Darcy fut prit d'une grande panique. _Seigneur ! Se pourrait-il !? Pourvu que personne..._ Il se retourna afin de voir ce qui faisait sourire ainsi Caroline et découvrit Elizabeth et Wickham fuyant la scène qu'ils avaient surpris. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir les avoir vu, c'était impossible, ils étaient seuls et Caroline... Caroline ! _Bon sang !_

Il se raidit et serra les poings. La raison du sourire de Caroline était évidente à présent. Elle jubilait à l'idée qu'Elizabeth les ait surpris, sachant qu'Elizabeth savait très bien ce qu'un baiser signifiait. Elle le tenait, il était prit au piège. Il ne l'abhorrait que davantage. Il la regarda sans rien dire, ses yeux trahissant sa haine et sa colère et son visage trahissant sa répugnance à l'idée d'être à jamais lié à un tel être. Manipulation, mensonges et mépris étaient désormais sont présent et son futur.

« -Oh je vous en prie Darcy ! Cessez de me regarder de la sorte. Commença Caroline, désabusée. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Vous vous doutiez bien qu'en tant que votre fiancée, ce moment finirai bien par arriver !

-En tant que gentleman je n'aurait rien tenté. Et si j'en avais eu ne serait-ce que l'infime souhait je ne l'aurai pas fais devant Mr Wickham ! Et encore moins Elizabeth ! Cria-t-il, fou de rage. Mon éducation et mon honneur me poussent à ne pas vous accuser ouvertement d'avoir prémédité cette rencontre. Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, les mâchoires serrées. Bien que votre sourire arrogant et cet air abominablement suffisant que vous affichez, ne laisse aucun doute sur vos intentions.

-Votre inclination pour Miss Elizabeth est de plus en plus fragrante Mr Darcy. Répondit Caroline, amère. Vous devriez faire attention, on pourrait jaser...

-Je n'ai que faire des discussions à mon sujet et des ragots de salon de thé ! Je n'ai pas besoin de m'en préoccuper pour être heureux, contrairement à certains... _Touché_ se dit-il en voyant Caroline réagir vivement. Et je vous interdit de faire un commentaire sur ma relation avec Elizabeth Bennet ! Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville et ne serait jamais à sa hauteur... » Menaça Darcy le doigt levé dans la direction de Caroline.

Caroline ne s'attendait pas à ce que Darcy affiche ainsi son admiration pour Elizabeth. Il était, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir de lui, introverti, peu sociable et taciturne. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé voir une telle passion émaner de lui et le voir réagir de façon aussi impulsive. Et dire que toute cette passion était destiné à une une autre qu'elle. Caroline en était verte de jalousie. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il l'aime _elle_ , alors qu'elle avait mit tant d'application à obtenir les bonnes grâces de Mr Darcy. Aussi elle répondit sans aucune retenue, déversant son venin et n'hésitant plus à menacer Darcy.

« -Je ne serais peut-être jamais 'à sa hauteur' comme vous le faites si bien remarquer mais j'ai la prétention de pouvoir me permettre d'espérer de vivre avec de plus beaux équipages ! Elle n'est pas votre fiancée et ne le sera jamais. _Je_ suis cette femme que vous aller épouser et je puis vous assurer, Mr Darcy, que je ne lâcherai rien. J'attends beaucoup de cette union et s'il vous venez à l'idée de rompre ces fiançailles je me chargerai personnellement de la réputation de votre Miss Elizabeth. »

Darcy fut écœuré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il aurait voulu la rejeter sur le champ et rompre leurs fiançailles. Mais la menace de s'en prendre à la réputation d'Elizabeth le freina. Il était pieds et poings liés. De plus il n'avait aucune raison valable de rompre ses fiançailles, il lui faudrait des preuves...

« -Très bien madame. Vous avez parfaitement réussi votre coup. Vous aurez tous les biens que vous souhaitez mais ne serez jamais plus dans mon estime. N'attendez rien de moi. Vous porterez mon nom et uniquement mon nom. Pas de titre et pas de fortune personnelle. J'y veillerai. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre vie cloîtrée à Pemberley. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier ! Je suis quelqu'un de très solitaire et qui n'aime pas recevoir de monde en son foyer. Ce qui signifie qu'aucun bal ne sera jamais organisé à Pemberley. Se vengea Darcy avec acharnement. Elle était déterminée à le faire souffrir, il en ferait de même. A présent, reprit-il, hâtez vous jusqu'à Longbourn pour féliciter votre frère. Je compte vous accompagnez pour m'assurer que vous ferez bien ce que je vous demande et que vous ne chercherez pas à vous en prendre aux Bennet. »

Ils marchèrent cote à cote jusqu'à Longbourn dans un silence pesant, Darcy bouillonnant intérieurement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité de la maison, Caroline passa son bras sur le sien afin de montrer, à qui pourrait les croiser, qu'ils étaient engagés et ce malgré la colère de Darcy et les regard noirs qu'il lui lançait en plus de son mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle lui posa la main sur le bras. Et c'est dans l'effervescence de la maison des Bennet qu'ils firent tous deux leur entrée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4.

Sur le chemin du retour, Elizabeth et Wickham n'avaient que peu discuté. Elizabeth n'arrivant pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle venait d'accepter Mr Wickham tentait de se convaincre qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. En vain. En proie à de lourdes pensées qui ne faisaient que mettre sa patience et ses nerfs à rude épreuve elle se demanda si ce sentiment de confusion était le même chez toutes les jeunes filles fraîchement fiancées ou si elle était condamnée à devenir un être errant, à la recherche d'un bonheur qui n'arriverait jamais. Totalement désemparée, elle chercha du réconfort chez son compagnon de route. Après tout, si elle devait passer le restant de ses jours avec lui, autant savoir tout de suite si elle pouvait trouver du réconfort auprès de lui. De son côté, Wickham se demandait s'il pourrait rendre visite à Caroline ce soir et qu'elle serait sa réaction en apprenant la nouvelle. Un rictus de joie s'afficha sur son visage. La voix d'Elizabeth le ramena sur terre.

« -Puis-je vous demandez ce qui vous met ainsi en joie ?

-Sans problème ma chère. J'étais en train de penser à quel point votre famille serait enchantée à l'idée de nos fiançailles et dans quelle félicité nous allions vivre. » lui sourit-il.

Elle lui sourit en retour, consciente que celui qu'il lui avait offert n'avait rien de sincère néanmoins elle se satisfit de ce sourire, profitant de chaque instant de gentillesse qu'il lui offrait. Elle le regardait à la dérobée et s'évertuant en vain à comprendre pourquoi il avait choisi de s'allier à sa famille. S'il cherchait à s'établir correctement il pouvait aisément séduire une riche héritière écervelée. Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Marchant d'un bon pas, elle senti une bouffée de soulagement en discernant la maison au détour d'un virage. Accélérant encore son allure, Elizabeth se précipita à l'intérieur pressée de retrouver sa sœur et de se tenir loin de son fiancé. Mais juste avant qu'elle n'entre dans le salon, Wickham l'attrapa par le bras.

« -Je vais trouver votre père dans son bureau. » Lui souffla-t-il.

Elle ne quittait pas la poignée des yeux, la tête légèrement inclinée, elle senti son souffle dans son cou et ne pu réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Quand enfin il la relâcha, elle se précipita sur la poignée et ouvrit la porte brusquement.

« -Hé bien Lizzie, on peut dire que vous excellez dans l'art de faire votre entrée ! Se moqua Lydia.

-Lizzie ! Enfin vous voilà ! Vous avez été bien long tous les deux ! Où êtes vous allé ? De quoi avez-vous discuté ? Dites moi tout ! Oh Seigneur, mes nerfs ! Mary tendez moi mes sels ! Aller dépêchez-vous ! Mais vous êtes seule ! Où donc est Mr Wickham !?

-Maman, je vous en prie calmez-vous, il ne sert à rien de questionner Elizabeth de la sorte. Laissez lui le temps de se restaurer un peu, la marche ouvre l'appétit, elle vous racontera tout après. N'est-ce pas Lizzie ? intervint Jane.

-Oh oui maman sans problème, je vous dirait tout. Confirma Elizabeth.

-Bien. » Conclu Mrs Bennet en proie à un nouveau malaise nerveux.

Elizabeth se dirigea vers sa sœur qu'elle remercia d'être intervenue afin de lui éviter un interrogatoire musclé. Elle s'installèrent toutes les deux, laissant Bingley converser avec Lydia et Kitty, Mary étant aux bons soins de leur mère. Elle pensait avoir évité l'interrogatoire mais c'était sans compter sans Jane et son sens de l'observation. Cette dernière connaissait toutes les humeurs et réactions de sa sœur par cœur. C'est pourquoi elle alla chercher de quoi revigorer Elizabeth, étrangement pâle. En lui tendant la tasse de thé et le morceau de pain d'épice, elle tenta d'avoir une explication à cette petite mine.

« -Lizzie ne voulez-vous pas me dire ce qui vous tracasse ? Quand vous êtes sortie tout à l'heure vous sembliez troublée. Que se passe-t-il avec Mr Wickham ?

-Rien je vous assure. Tout va bien, c'est simplement... »

Elizabeth fut interrompue par une servante qui annonçait l'arrivée d'un visiteur.

« -De qui donc s'agit-il ? S'étrangla Mrs Bennet en se redressant.

-Darcy ! Caroline ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! » S'écria Bingley.

Elizabeth sursauta en entendant le nom de Darcy. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de ne rien laisser paraître. _Tout va très bien Lizzie._ Elle se tint coi, espérant de toutes ses forces que sa mère, ou quiconque, ne l'oblige à participer à la conversation. Jane l'observait à la dérobée, espérant découvrir un quelconque indice expliquant le comportement de sa sœur.

« -Miss Bingley ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Je suis enchantée, il y a bien longtemps que vous ne nous avez pas rendu visite ! Ou que nous ne nous sommes croisé à un bal, le dernier étant celui donné à Netherfield Park ! Vous êtes sûrement venue présenter vos félicitations aux fiancés ? S'enquit Mrs Bennet sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

-En effet, je suis charmée. Félicitations cher frère. Répondit froidement Caroline.

-Mais je vois que vous êtes en excellente compagnie. Mr Darcy. » Salua Mrs Bennet avec dédain.

Pour seule réponse Darcy offrit un signe de tête à Mrs Bennet, ignorant sagement sa bêtise.

« -Il m'est difficile désormais de me déplacer sans ce cher Darcy, puisque nous sommes fiancés. »

Caroline répondit en se tournant vers Darcy pour lui poser une main sur le torse. Son comportement n'en était que plus flagrant, elle cherchait délibérément à atteindre Elizabeth. Darcy recula vivement, presque comme un réflexe, en sentant la main de Caroline. Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder en direction d'Elizabeth, attendant une réaction de sa part.

Jane également, après avoir tiqué sur le comportement de Caroline, suivit le regard de Mr Darcy et de Caroline et regarda sa sœur réagir vivement, devenant aussi rouge que les cerises présentes sur sa tasse de porcelaine, et lissant ses jupes avec exagération. Elle la regarda se tortiller une dernière fois sur sa chaise avant de la voir redresser la tête, le regard gonflé de fierté. Elle ne perçu pas, ou plutôt ne voulu pas percevoir, le regard intense de Darcy, il la regardait avec admiration et amour. Il se senti fier de pouvoir aimer une femme telle qu'Elizabeth, une femme forte, vive, intelligente et qui ne se laissait jamais impressionner. Elle supportait sans laisser paraître la moindre souffrance et cachait, pour qui ne la connaissait que très peu, très bien son mal être et sa peine. Sa sagesse ne la rendait que plus forte car elle lui permettait de ne pas réagir face aux remarques de Miss Bingley. Dans le temps, Charles s'était levé afin d'escorter sa sœur jusqu'au fauteuil près de la fenêtre laissant l'occasion à Darcy de pouvoir souffler et celui-ci, près de la porte, ne vit plus que sa chère Elizabeth. Jane, qui ne ratait rien des différentes réactions de chacun, choisi de ne pas intervenir, la moindre réaction ou question susciterai l'inquisition de Mrs Bennet.

Cette dernière, n'ayant pas oublié la présence d'un certain Mr Wickham, chercha à glaner quelques informations sur la mystérieuse disparition de celui-ci.

« -Lizzie, il me semble que vous revenez tout droit d'une promenade en charmante compagnie de Mr Wickham !

-En effet mère. » Répondit Elizabeth, résistant au désir d'entrapercevoir une quelconque réaction chez Darcy.

Revenant brusquement à la réalité, ce dernier fut pris d'un sentiment de jalousie extrême à l'évocation de ce nom. Soudain en proie à un doute affreux, il écouta les discussions avec attention afin de savoir où Mrs Bennet cherchait à en venir. Elle sous-entendait clairement un possible rapprochement entre Elizabeth et Wickham. Voir plus. Il du se mordre l'intérieur de la joue et serrer les poings pour ne pas laisser sa jalousie et son ressentiment éclater au grand jour. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste ou un commentaire permettant de confirmer ou d'infirmer ses craintes, que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Wickham.

« -Oh Mr Wickham ! Vous voilà enfin ! Mais où diable étiez-vous passé ? » S'écria Mrs Bennet.

Utilisant son ton le plus pompeux et présomptueux, Wickham se lança dans une tirade, n'hésitant pas à flatter avec exagération une Mrs Bennet désormais prise de rires nerveux. Remarquant la présence de Darcy, il ne tarda pas à en venir au cœur du sujet et savourant à l'avance sa victoire sur Darcy.

« -Je viens donc de m'entretenir avec Mr Bennet au sujet d'une affaire de la plus haute importance. Il se pencha pour proposer sa main à Elizabeth qui en l'acceptant confirma les pires craintes de Darcy. En effet grâce à l'accord de Mr Bennet, Elizabeth et moi sommes fiancés. »

Elizabeth savait qu'en acceptant la main de Wickham, elle officialisait leur fiançailles. Elle choisit de rester silencieuse et de ne répondre qu'aux félicitations que lorsque celles-ci lui étaient directement adressées. Elle resta sourde aux questions de Jane, ne pouvant se résoudre à lui répondre sans éclater en sanglots. Parler était au dessus de ses forces. Elle resta debout aux cotés d'un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas mais qu'elle était condamnée à épouser. Elle choisit de ne pas écouter les exclamations de Caroline, elle savait qu'elle serait trop facilement atteinte par ses remarques.

« -Mr Wickham ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle nouvelle ! Dit-elle tout haut, avant de rajouter tout bas, ou du moins, mon cher, je ne l'espérais plus... »

Darcy ne bougeait pas. Il était incapable de dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pu se retenir de fermer les yeux pour cacher sa douleur lorsque Wickham avait annoncé les fiançailles. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur un point imaginaire, afin de pas croiser le regard d'Elizabeth. Il ne supporterai pas de la voir heureuse au bras d'un autre homme. Il se força tout de même à se concentrer sur la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, se refusant cependant à féliciter les jeunes fiancés ne pouvant feindre de réellement se réjouir alors qu'il perdait encore la femme qu'il aimait. Soudain il lui vint à l'esprit qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais la revoir une fois qu'ils seraient mariés. Aussi il choisit de la contempler une dernière fois afin de ne pas oublier les traits de ce visage qu'il adorait, de ne pas oublier l'éclat dans ces yeux qu'il vénérait. Quitte à souffrir il devait la voir pour la dernière fois, heureuse et épanouie.

Mais ce qu'il vit le glaça. Elle était tout sauf heureuse. Il ne vit aucun sourire, n'entendit aucun rire ou exclamation de joie de la part d'Elizabeth. Pire, elle semblait avoir perdue toute joie de vivre, toute vivacité. Elle avait le visage fermé et ses yeux était emplis de tristesse. Il ne put retenir un rictus de douleur à la vue de la mine effondrée de la jeune femme. Partagé entre la tristesse de la voir ainsi, la douleur de ne pouvoir pas apaiser ses tourments, il choisi de laisser parler sa colère contre Wickham. _Georgiana n'a-t-elle donc pas suffit, George Wickham !_ Ses pensées courroucées furent interrompue par l'échange entre Caroline et Wickham. S'il était irrité par l'exclamation de cette dernière, il ne rata rien du sourire satisfait de ce dernier ainsi que de la lueur vicieuse dans le regard qu'ils échangèrent. Il en eut le souffle coupé.

Jane était inquiète de voir sa sœur si muette. Elle avait toujours imaginé que le jour des fiançailles de sa sœur serait l'un des plus beau. Au lieu de cela elle ne pouvait que constater la mine renfermée de sa sœur. L'annonce de ses fiançailles avec Mr Wickham l'avait certes surprise mais elle savait que sa sœur ne se marierait jamais sans amour, aussi devait-il y en avoir même si elle en doutait fortement. Elle tentait de savoir ce qui poussait sa sœur à accepter Mr Wickham, mais en vain. Elle dévisagea sa sœur lorsque celle-ci afficha un sourire de circonstance, afin de ne rien laisser paraître. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle était très attachée à Wickham, que s'était-il donc passé pour que sa sœur d'ordinaire si gaie en soit réduite au silence et à si peu de spontanéité ?

Sa mère et ses sœurs ne semblaient pas aller dans son sens et considéraient ces fiançailles comme une bénédiction, en dépit de la morosité d'Elizabeth. Elle se jura de surveiller cela de près, déterminée à ce que sa sœur soit heureuse et ce, par tous les moyens possibles.

Voyant l'air inquiet de Jane, Darcy compris qu'il ne s'était pas trompé à propos d'Elizabeth. Quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il avait eu tord par le passé de considérer trop hâtivement les sentiments d'Elizabeth, il ne referait pas deux fois cette erreur. D'un naturel moqueur et affectueux, il avait pris ses boutades pour de l'inclination, et de la plus brutale des façons il avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait jamais été réceptive à ses avances. Il ne ferait plus jamais l'erreur de considéré ses souhaits comme acquis et veillerait à ne pas agir sans s'être auparavant assuré qu'il était en droit de le faire. Il avait la confirmation sous les yeux qu'Elizabeth Bennet était une femme difficile à attraper.

Cette fois il n'avait pas mal interprété les sentiments de la jeune femme. À présent qu'il voyait son regard perdu dans le vide et la perplexité clairement affichée de Jane, il ne doutait plus. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Sa jalousie envers Wickham n'avait aucun fondement, il était persuadé qu'elle ne serait jamais heureuse et encore moins amoureuse de cet homme. Soudain prit d'un espoir fou, il réalisa que tout n'était pas perdu. Sans le savoir il prenait la même décision que Jane : rendre Elizabeth heureuse, à n'importe quel prix, par n'importe quel moyen. Il avait fait preuve d'une assurance monstre et d'un orgueil démesuré lors de sa première demande en mariage, il mettrait tout cela de côté pour comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle choisissait de s'allier à un tel homme avec cet air si triste et renfermé alors qu'elle semblait lui porter un si grand intérêt auparavant.

 _D'ailleurs elle ne m'a jamais caché cet « intérêt »..._

De peur de perde totalement contenance et de se lancer à ses côtés pour l'enlacer, il n'avait que pour seul et unique désir que de la serrer contre lui, de lui apporter tout le réconfort possible et de la sentir se détendre contre lui. Avec un effort surhumain, il choisi la voix de la raison et salua les Bennet afin de prendre congé. Une fois seul il pourrait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Il devait également trouver une explication au regard qu'il avait surpris entre Caroline et Wickham.

« -Bien je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de nous retirer afin de vous laissez célébrer la nouvelle en famille. Charles souhaitez-vous rester davantage ou faite vous le chemin retour avec Miss Bingley et moi-même ? Commença Darcy.

-Je pense m'être suffisamment imposé pour aujourd'hui. Mais je ne manquerai pas de revenir demain... si cela vous convient bien sûr ? Répondit Charles en se tournant vers sa fiancée qui acquiesçait modestement.

-Nous n'allons pas nous retirer maintenant ! Coupa Caroline. Nous venons juste d'arriver ! Restons davantage voyons Charles. »

L'exclamation de Caroline surprit toute l'assemblée. Elle n'avait jamais daigné s'intéresser aux Bennet et souhaitait à présent rester plus que de coutume. Agacée par le comportement de Caroline, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Elle savait que Caroline aimait être au centre de toutes les attentions mais ce comportement la révulsait. Elle peinait à garder son calme. Il était déjà suffisamment difficile de la voir au bras de Darcy lors des bals et des rencontres mais il était insupportable de la voir s'écrier de la sorte qu'elle désirait rester. _Qu'elle aille se pavaner ailleurs au bras de Darcy ! Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça ! Rectification Lizzie, TU n'as pas besoin de ça, admet le.._ » De plus en plus en colère contre elle-même et prise dans ses pensées contradictoires, elle s'exprima rageusement.

« -Non pas question ! »

Le silence qui suivit son exclamation la fit réaliser qu'elle s'était exprimé à voix haute. Honteuse et épuisée, elle s'excusa déclarant être souffrante. Elle s'éclipsa sans un regard pour âme qui vive, laissant le groupe seul à ses questionnements et une Caroline outrée.

« -Bien je crois qu'il réellement le temps pour nous de nous retirer, nous sommes restés plus que ne l'autorisent les convenances. Darcy, Caroline, allons-y. Déclara Bingley, puis se tournant vers Jane. Je vous revois demain alors...

-Avec plaisir... répondit l'intéressée, soulagée de voir qu'il ne s'était pas formalisé de la réaction de sa sœur et qu'il souhaitait revenir au plus vite.

-Merci pour votre accueil Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet. » Salua Darcy avant de se tourner vers Wickham qu'il salua d'un infime signe de tête, lui décrochant au passage son plus mauvais regard.

Il regarda Bingley saluer les Bennet avec aisance, promettant une fois de plus de revenir le lendemain, puis Wickham avec toute la courtoisie qui sied à un gentleman. Puis se fût au tour de Caroline. Celle-ci ne pu s'empêcher un regard de dédain à l'égard de Jane et de sa mère mais il en fut tout autre pour Wickham. Elle lui décrocha son plus beau et plus équivoque des sourires, avant de recevoir un baise-main de la part de ce dernier.

Au grand soulagement de Darcy, Bingley lui proposa son bras qu'elle prit sans protester. Ils sortirent tous les trois de Longbourn et Darcy ne tint plus. Il se retourna, cherchant désespérément du regard la présence d'Elizabeth, quelque part, derrière une fenêtre. Sa prière muette fut miraculeusement récompensée lorsqu'il l'aperçut assise à sa fenêtre. Il se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un pur hasard ou si elle avait délibérément choisi de se placer là dans l'espoir de le voir. Il préféra croire ce qu'il savait le plus susceptible de le rendre heureux. Son cœur s'affola davantage et il se senti envahit d'une douce chaleur. S'il était sûr depuis longtemps de ses sentiments pour Miss Bennet, il savait désormais que rien ne pourrait venir altérer cet amour. Aussi espérait-il voir un signe dans cette fugace rencontre. Le signe d'un amour réciproque ?


	5. Lamentations

Lamentations.

Le soir venu, Darcy, assis au bureau de la bibliothèque, repensait à la scène à laquelle il avait assisté quelques heures plus tôt. Il se souvenait de l'air malheureux d'Elizabeth et de sa présence à sa fenêtre pour le voir partir, du moins esperait-il qu'il s'agissait de cela. Hanté par ses reflexions contradictoires, il ne pu s'empêcher de prendre un feuille et d'y coucher ses sentiments.

 _Comment endurer cela ? Comment suporter ces sentiments naissant, encouragés par des sourires et des rires, et qui ont si subitement pris fin ? Existe-t-il un sentiment plus douloureux que celui-ci ? Si l'amour et la passion doivent être cachés et brimés alors je n'en veux pas, cela me fait trop souffrir. Si l'amour fait autant souffrir alors je n'en veut pas. Et si l'amour n'existait que dans les livres ? Tout cela n'est-il que surfait ? La littérature et la poésie ont pour sujet favoris ces âmes en peine qui recherchent l'amour, se languissent de ressentir une passion dévorante et finalement meurent pour elle. Et ce n'est pas pour rien si les femmes redoutent l'amour et les hommes vivent pour celui-ci. L'amour est une torture, on parle d'un amour torturé, d'un amour perdu, d'un amour impossible et d'une passion dévastatrice. Comment un sentiment qui peut à ce point vous faire sentir vivant peut-il être aussi violent, fragile et douloureux ?_

 _L'amour est une chute, une énorme chute d'eau. On se jete dans un tourbillon brumeux, on perd toute notion de la réalité, nos sens sont altérés. L'esprit flou empêche toute clairevoyance. On tombe amoureux, on chute, mais cette chute n'effraie pas au contraire elle apaise. Elle nous donne l'impression de voler, l'amour donne des ailes. La brume et l'écume caresse votre visage à l'image de ces gestes tendres, de ses mains qui touchent votre joue en signe d'affection. La chute est plus ou moins longue. Tout au long le bourdonnement de l'eau résonne dans notre esprit comme les battements de deux cœurs liés l'un à l'autre et mu par un amour et un désir commun. Mais la réalité arrive bien vite. Elle frappe un grand coup et stoppe net nos espérances. Elle rappelle à l'ordre. Elle rappelle à quel point tomber amoureux est éprouvant. Les rochers en bas de cette magnifique chute d'eau paralysent cette course effrénée vers l'amour et la passion. Tomber amoureux c'est baisser les armes, se laisser porter et se laisser secouer par le tumulte des sentiments._

 _Je ne suis pas le premier pourtant à conaitre un tel chagrin. Nombre d'auteurs l'ont démontré, la passion n'est pas de mon invention, je ne suis qu'une pâle copie de ces héros tragiques, mu par un amour dévorant ! Pourtant je me sens terriblement seul. Elle me fait me sentir vivant, elle me fascine par ses nombreux talents, sa vivacité d'esprit, son sourire et plus que tout ses yeux. Ce regard, j'en souffre. Je suis indubitablement sous le charme, elle m'a totalement ensorcellé, je ne puis penser à rien d'autre qu'à cette muse envoutante._

 _Très chère Elizabeth, je vous ai perdu je le sais. Néanmoins je garde cette peur de vous perdre, j'ai peur de ce sentiment de dépendance que vous avez créé, j'ai peur d'en dire ou d'en faire trop, j'ai peur de vous etouffer et de vous faire sentir prisonnière. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais vous faire perdre votre liberté. Si vous étiez à mes cotés, vous n'auriez aucune barrière, je veux vous épouser pour vous aimer non pour vous contenir. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais vous dire chère Elizabeth, j'aimerais tellement retrouver ces instants où je vous ai vu rire, où j'ai eu le plaisir, non le bonheur de pouvoir vous parler. Je veux pouvoir vous voir à nouveau. Je veux pouvoir vous regarder à la dérobée. Je veux pouvoir détailler la courbe de votre nuque, voir vos mèches tomber lentement dans votre cou et oh ! Comme j'aimerais pouvoir les toucher ! Je veux que vous sachiez à quel point vous êtes importante pour moi, je veux voir de la tendresse dans vos yeux. Je veux ressentir de l'empressement et de l'affection dans vos gestes. Mais cet espoir est vain. Je déteste l'idée de devoir renoncer à vous, d'avoir à vous oublier. Le temps me dure. Je me languis de vous. Je suis épuisé à force de penser à vous très chère. L'espoir aussi est épuisant. Mais je peux être patient mon amour, je vous laisserai tout le temps dont vous avez besoin, soyez en certaine. Mes sentiments sont inaltérables. J'essaie de m'habituer à ne plus vous voir, à ne plus vous parler mais cela est difficile. Je ne peux pas vous oublier, je répugne à le faire. Je ne peux pas forcer mon esprit à vous oublier car vous êtes omniprésente dans mes pensées. Je dois cacher au monde ce que je ressent pour vous, les convencances interdisent le contraire. Mais cette passion est de plus en plus difficile à contenir surtout lorsque que je vous ai vu au bras d'un autre._

 _Il est un sentiment que je ne puis nier. Je vous aime. Rien ni personne ne pourra changer cela. L'amour que je vous porte est durable et je jure de me battre pour ne serait-ce qu'avoir une nouvelle chance d'être à vos cotés. Rien n'est encore perdu. Même s'il me fait souffrir, l'espoir et encore présent. J'ai le sentiment qu'il reste encore quelque chose à accomplir. Sachez très chèr amour, et même si vous ne pouvez me lire à cet instant, que je vous aime._

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Elizabeth se tenait assise près de sa fenêtre lorsqu'elle le vit. Elle le vit se retourner, elle croisa son regard. La distance la rassurait. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait choisi de se retourner après la façon dont elle l'avait repoussé et l'embarras dans lequel elle avait laissé sa famille et leurs invités. Et pourquoi se donner la peine de la chercher à travers les fenêtres de Longbourn, au risque d'être surpris ? Elle n'avait pas souhaité le regarder durant toute sa visite de peur de ne pas supporter ce qu'elle pourrait lire sur le visage de Darcy. L'annonce de ses fiançailles la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise. Elle avait tout de même perçu la réaction de Darcy à l'annonce de ses fiançailles. Alors qu'il dévisageait Elizabeth avec attention, un rictus de douleur avait traversé son visage et ses yeux reflétaient la profonde tristesse que lui procurait cette nouvelle. Bien qu'elle souhaitât de toute son âme éviter de croiser les prunelles du gentleman, Elizabeth avait senti son regard sur elle. Littéralement. Elle savait que jamais elle n'oublierait cette sensation.

Toujours assise à la fenêtre, elle n'entendit pas Jane frapper. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci s'approcha qu'elle remarqua sa présence.

« -Lizzie ? Tout va bien ?

-Oh Jane ! Je ne vous avais pas entendu... Mais oui, tout va bien.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous enfuie de la sorte ? Et que vous est-il passé par la tête pour dire une telle chose à Caroline ?

-Je... j'ai fuis parce que j'avais besoin de solitude. Il fallait que je remette de l'ordre dans mes idées et... il y avait trop de monde en bas... Je n'ai pas voulu être désobligeante avec Caroline, bien que je pense que sa vanité lui permettra de se remettre rapidement de mon affront... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées... des pensées telles qu'elles m'en donnaient la migraine... Je cherchais à me libérer de tout cela et je n'ai pas réalisé que je parlais à voix haute. Ce n'est qu'une fois ce silence pesant installé que j'ai compris.

-Je vois. Et ces pensées ont-elle un lien avec Mr Wickham, Lizzie ?

-Pourquoi serait-elles forcément en lien avec Wickham ! S'emporta Elizabeth.

-Ne le sont-elles pas ? Lizzie la façon dont vous régissez me confirme ce que vous ne voulez pas admettre.

-Ce que je ne veux pas admettre ? Où voulez-vous en venir ? » Paniqua Elizabeth, prise au dépourvu par la remarque de sa sœur.

Elle savait que Jane la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaîtrait jamais, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui attribuer le dont de lire dans les pensées.

« -Admettre que Wickham est au centre des vos pensées. Ou vos récentes fiançailles du moins.

-Wickham n'est pas le centre de mes pensées. Répondit Elizabeth, soulagée.

-Alors qui ? Ou quoi ? »

Jane la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile de feindre. Elle s'était confiée à Charlotte, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas faire de même avec sa sœur ? Elle regardait Jane avec tendresse. Elle aimait sa sœur, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se confier sans crainte. Mais lui confier le cours de ses pensées, lui dire qu'elle ne croyait plus aux mariages d'amour et qu'elle s'était résolue à se marier par devoir après avoir vu lui échapper ce qui aurait pu être le début d'une romance. Comment dire à sa sœur préférée que l'on déteste son futur mari alors que celle-ci est sur le point d'épouser un homme dont elle est éperdument amoureuse ? Comment ne pas ternir l'image parfaite de la future vie conjugale de Jane en lui peignant un portrait aussi négatif de son futur mariage ? Et comment expliquer la profonde aversion que lui procure Caroline, surtout depuis que celle-ci se pavane au bras de Darcy, le seul homme qui lui ait avoué son amour avec une telle ferveur que le seul souvenir en était aussi douloureux que merveilleux. La meilleure chose à faire était de tout passer sous silence pour préserver le bonheur de sa sœur. Elle ne pouvait être heureuse en ménage, sa sœur le serait. Aussi ne devait-il jamais y avoir d'ombre au tableau.

« -Chère Jane, je vous assure qu'il ne s'agit seulement que de fatigue, nous avons eut beaucoup de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes toutes les deux fiancées ! Rendez-vous compte ma chère sœur ! Mes pensées ne vous seraient pas utiles ce soir. Nous avons trop à célébrer.

-Lizzie, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureuse. Charles est merveilleux, il sera un bon mari, c'est indubitable. Mais vous... vous ne me semblez pas aussi heureuse que vous devriez l'être. Vous qui êtes toujours si spontanée et pleine d'entrain...

-La gêne aura sûrement su canaliser mon caractère fougueux ! Rit Elizabeth.

-Vous ? Gênée ? Je ne puis le croire. Charlotte m'as raconté avec quel aplomb vous avez su tenir tête à Lady Catherine. Ne me faites pas croire que vous puissiez être gênée devant des proches.

-Jane, il est différent de savoir tenir tête à quelqu'un sans éprouver de gêne pendant et après la joute verbale et qui plus est si cette personne vous procure la plus profonde aversion. Mais il s'agit ici de fiançailles, et qui plus est, de nos fiançailles. N'est-il pas normal que je sois embarrassée devant tant de monde alors qu'il s'agit de ma vie maritale ?

-Certes, mais...

-Jane je vous en prie, la coupa Elizabeth, ne vous tracassez pas davantage. Je suis enchantée à l'idée de me marier. Ma réaction n'était due qu'à ma propre confusion. J'avais cette migraine atroce et l'affreuse sensation d'être assaillie de toutes parts par les acclamations de joie. Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas. »

Après avoir tenu longuement sa sœur dans ses bras, elle réitéra ses félicitations et souhaita qu'on la laissa seule. Jane, peu convaincue par le discours de sa sœur, choisit de ne pas poser plus de questions et se retira. Ne voulant pas en rester là elle décida qu'elle demanderai son avis à Bingley lorsqu'il viendrait pour sa visite du lendemain.

Elizabeth se félicita d'avoir su détourner la conversation aussi aisément. Elle était soulagée de voir que sa sœur semblait accepter ses arguments. Si elle était parvenue à dissimuler ses idées noires à sa sœur, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir se taire bien longtemps. Dans son désir de protéger sa sœur de l'image peu glorieuse qu'elle se faisait de sa vie future, elle avait omit le fait qu'elle perdait sa principale confidente. Elizabeth avait besoin de se confier. Elle envisagea d'aller voir son père et de tout lui dire, mais elle se ravisa vite en se rappelant que la simple évocation d'un doute, le plus infime soit-il, pousserait Mr Bennet à annuler les fiançailles. Bien qu'elle ne se soucia guère de l'opinion du voisinage, elle savait qu'elle serait au centre des commérages si la nouvelle de ses fiançailles annulées venait à se répandre. Elle ne souhaitait pas être la bête de foire, celle que l'on regarde avec compassion parce qu'elle vient d'être lâchement abandonnée par son fiancé, car bien sûr, il ne pouvait s'agir que de cela. Elle n'avait nul besoin de compassion, ni de pitié, elle en avait une sainte horreur. Ne lui restait qu'une personne de confiance, avec suffisamment de discernement et de raison pour la ramener à des pensées plus rationnelles et joyeuses. Elle écrirait dès ce soir à Charlotte.

Le crépuscule annonçait ses premières lueurs quand Elizabeth se décida à écrire. Elle était restée près de la fenêtre, écoutant les discussions animées du rez-de-chaussé. A son grand soulagement Wickham ne s'était pas attardé après le départ d'Elizabeth. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il reste pour s'enquérir de sa santé car elle avait compris que cette dernière lui importait peu. N'entendant plus que les exclamations et les rires de ses deux plus jeunes sœurs, elle avait conclu que le reste de la famille s'adonnait aux activités plus calme de la soirée. La sérénité relative de la maisonnée lui permis de se concentrer sur sa lettre.

 _Ma chère Charlotte,_

 _Voilà un certain temps que je n'ai pas pris un moment pour vous écrire. Me pardonnerez-vous d'être aussi peu régulière dans mes missives ?_

 _J'espère que vous vous portez bien, ainsi que Mr Collins. Je pense que si vous me demandiez comment se porte ma famille, je ne pourrais que répondre que nous vivons dans un brouhaha permanent depuis ce matin, bien qu'en temps normal il soit difficile de trouver un moment de calme ici. Mais aujourd'hui, je dois dire que tout ce bruit m'est insupportable._

 _Charlotte il me faut vous annoncer deux nouvelles, l'une bonne, l'autre moins. Mais je ne puis vous faire languir plus longtemps. Je ne souhaite pas vous alarmer, rassurez vous. Il n'est pas question de maladie mais plutôt de mariages._

 _Jane est fiancée à Mr Bingley depuis ce matin. Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? Il est venu présenter ses hommages à Mère en début de matinée. Vous vous doutez bien que celle-ci à tout de suite saisi l'occasion de s'éclipser, prétextant l'aide de Kitty et Lydia. Heureusement pour nous Mary se trouvait dans la pièce voisine, travaillant avec acharnement sur son pianoforte. Il aurait été difficile de justifier qu'on eut besoin de quatre personnes pour une soi-disant affaire urgente à l'étage et qui plus est, à une heure pareille de la journée. Mais Bingley étant d'une nature conciliante et généreuse n'a pas semblé en tenir rigueur à Mère, bien au contraire. Je restais donc assise aux côtés de Jane, qui semblait ne plus rien percevoir de ma présence, quand Kitty revint en gloussant pour me demander de l'accompagner en promenade. Là encore je m'étonne de la subtilité flagrante dont à su faire preuve ma jeune sœur ! Nous savons de Mr Bingley qu'il aime à voir et entendre ce qui lui convient mais je ne puis le considérer comme suffisamment sot pour que cette excuse ne puisse être perçue comme une offense. Bien que je redoute de l'efficacité de ce procédé s'il venait à être répété dans les semaines à venir, je suis heureuse que Mère ait décidé de donner de l'intimité à nos amis._

 _Ils sont fait pour être ensemble c'est une évidence. Je n'ai jamais vu Jane si heureuse ! Elle qui fait preuve au quotidien d'une si grande retenue, ne semble plus pouvoir s'arrêter de rire et de sourire. Elle rayonne. Je sais que ce mariage sera heureux. D'autant plus que Bingley n'a que d'yeux pour elle._

 _Mais venons en à la deuxième nouvelle. Il s'agit encore de fiançailles. Cette fois-ci de mes fiançailles puisque j'ai accepté la demande de Mr Wickham. Il est venu nous rendre visite aujourd'hui, quelques temps après la demande de Mr Bingley._

 _Mère voulu soudainement que je me rende en cuisine pour m'assurer que tout était prêt pour le dîner. En me retirant j'ai pu voir Wickham en grande conversation avec Lydia. Je dois avouer avoir ressenti une profonde jalousie quand aux attentions qu'il portait à Lydia. Il dû se rendre compte de quelque chose puisqu'il vint me trouver en cuisine quelques minutes après et me proposa de faire quelques pas. Nous sommes donc sorti en direction du bois où après une très brève hésitation il s'est déclaré._

 _Ma chère Charlotte, je ne nie pas avoir toujours clamé haut et fort que je ne me marierai uniquement par amour. Mais je crois avoir perdu à jamais l'occasion de le faire. Même si j'avais une certaine inclination pour Mr Wickham je n'ai aucunement pu revoir cette étincelle si particulière que j'avais décelée chez Mr Darcy. Je ne le croyais pas sincère, je pensais à un caprice propre à un gentleman de son rang, après tout ne suis-je pas plus qu'une simple distraction pour lui ? Je le percevais comme le spectateur venu voir cette population qui intrigue autant dans la haute société tant elle manque d'éducation à leurs yeux._

 _Mais je ne puis me résoudre à penser cela de lui maintenant. Pas après avoir compris que Wickham n'aurait jamais cette lueur dans le regard. Je sais désormais ce que j'ai perdu._

 _Mes préjugés m'ont aveuglés. Ses manières peu avenantes comparées à celles de Wickham m'ont conduite en erreur._

 _Même lorsque je l'ai rejeté et en dépit de sa colère et de sa douleur évidente, j'ai pu entrevoir de la chaleur et de la tendresse. Jamais je n'oublierai ce regard._

 _C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi la voix de la raison en décidant de me marier avec Wickham. Je ne suis absolument pas sûre de recevoir nouvelle demande et choisi de me ranger à votre opinion sur la sécurité matérielle de ma famille. J'ai échoué à faire mon propre bonheur, aussi ferai-je celui des êtres qui me sont chers, en particulier Jane._

 _Si vous pouviez la voir ! La perspective de se marier ne la rend que plus belle !_

 _Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'être plus terre à terre. Me pardonnerez-vous mes erreurs passées et les avis peu favorables que j'ai pu émettre à propos de votre mariage ?_

 _Je comprends désormais ce qu'il coûte d'être trop idéaliste._

 _Bien à vous,_

 _Votre amie fidèle,_

 _Elizabeth Bennet._

De retour à Netherfield, les trois compagnons se retirèrent afin de se changer pour le souper. Darcy se changea rapidement et resta un long moment à contempler le jardin de Netherfield quand il entendit frapper. D'un pas lent il alla ouvrir.

« -Richard ! Je suis content de vous voir, je ne pensais vous voir qu'au moment du souper. Ainsi vous séjournerez ici un bon moment d'après ce que m'a dit Bingley ?

-En effet oui. Bingley m'a proposé de rester autant de temps que je le souhaitait.

-Bien, très bien... J'en suis heureux. »

Voyant que son cousin ne semblait pas vouloir le laissez entrer dans ses appartements et ayant même retrouvé cet air si nostalgique, le colonel commença à s'impatienter. Il avait attendu toute la journée le retour de Darcy afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. La propension qu'avait Darcy de vouloir s'isoler autant en revenant de Longbourn ne pouvait être tolérée par le colonel alors qu'il y avait encore tant de choses à savoir sur les déboires amoureux de son cousin. Avec un calme qui contrastait avec son impatience de connaître tous les détails, il demanda la permission d'entrer.

« -Puis-je ?

-Oui évidemment, entrez donc. »

Le regard toujours dans le flou, Darcy s'écarta pour laisser entrer son cousin. Celui-ci referma doucement la porte et regarda Darcy marcher d'un pas lent vers son bureau, les épaules voûtées, il se massait la nuque en soupirant. Se tournant vers son cousin, Darcy lui fit signe de s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils capitonnés installés autour du grand bureau en chêne massif. Le colonel désormais installé, dévisageait son cousin, un sourcil levé et cherchait la meilleure façon d'aborder un sujet aussi délicat. Voyant que Darcy ne fournissait aucun effort pour lui donner une quelconque explication, le colonel Fitzwilliam ne tint plus.

« -Allez-vous rester indéfiniment silencieux et regarder vos bottes jusqu'à en user le cuir ou allez-vous enfin vous décider à parler ! »

Peu habitué à ce qu'on lui enjoigne de prendre la parole aussi brutalement et avec si peu de politesse, Darcy toisa son cousin, cherchant à lui signifier son désaccord sur la façon de procéder. Voyant son cousin soutenir son regard avec aplomb et n'étant pas en état de se lancer dans une querelle de plus, il baissa les armes et débuta lentement.

« -Je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de m'entendre encore aujourd'hui, je me suis suffisamment donné en spectacle ce matin ne croyez-vous pas ?

-Et ne vous est-il pas venu en tête que je suis venu précisément dans le dessein d'avoir un récit détaillé des événements de la journée ? Darcy, soyez raisonnable un instant, je me fais du souci pour vous, et si ce n'était pas le cas soyez assuré que je ne serais pas assis devant vous à cet instant en vous regardant si proche de tomber dans la folie ! Je crois que votre lettre et l'état dans lequel vous êtes parti si vite ce matin me poussent à vous écoutez vous épancher sur vos peines de cœur. Maintenant je vous en prie, parlez ! Sinon je crains de vite vous rejoindre dans votre folie. Si bien sûr vous vous obstinez à vous taire, je connais un tout autre moyen de vous rendre la parole. »

Tout en écoutant son cousin le sermonner, Darcy le dévisageait d'un œil mauvais mais reconnaissant. Entendant son cousin mentionner qu'il pourrait faire usage de la boisson pour le faire parler, il ne pu retenir un léger sourire. Il répondit à son cousin sur un ton de défi.

« -Vous n'envisageriez pas de me saouler ?

-Ne me tentez pas, cousin... »

Ils restèrent un instant à se dévisager dans un silence complice. Darcy qui d'ordinaire refusait systématiquement toute aide, se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans la précieuse aide de son cousin. Devant la détermination dont faisait preuve celui-ci, il fini par céder.

« -Très bien ! Vous avez gagné ! Mais sachez que seule la perspective d'une grosse migraine demain matin me pousse à parler.

-Ah ! Je savais que vous n'accepteriez pas de me laisser vous saouler ! Rit le colonel.

-Bien. Maintenant que vous vous êtes amusé à mes dépends, pouvons nous passer à des sujets plus sérieux ?

-Je suis toute ouïe. »

Darcy, commença son récit avec réticence. D'abord en colère alors qu'il faisait le récit de sa dispute avec Caroline, il senti sa patience s'effiler lorsqu'il entra dans les détails de leur échange. Il fit un récit détaillé des propos et comportements qu'ils avaient tous les deux tenus et baissa les yeux au moment où il fit mention du baiser échangé avec Caroline. À la simple évocation de cet instant, il senti une boule se former dans son estomac ainsi que dans sa gorge. Le colonel qui l'écoutait avec attention le vit se tendre au fur et à mesure qu'il narrait son histoire. Darcy parlait maintenant sans retenue, il se confiait. Il eu du mal à trouver les mots pour décrire l'état d'esprit dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu'il arriva à Longbourn avec Caroline mais son expression se radoucit quand il exprima son bonheur de revoir Elizabeth. Puis vint le moment où il avait vu Elizabeth avec cet air si malheureux. La peine qu'il avait lu ces yeux rejailli subitement dans l'esprit de Darcy et, sous le coup de l'émotion, il du se lever afin de regarder une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre pour pouvoir continuer. Il ne pouvait plus cacher tout ce qu'il avait ressenti. Trop de questions se bousculaient, il leur fallait une réponse, et Darcy savait que son cousin serait de bon conseil. Il parla de la réaction d'Elizabeth après la proposition de Caroline, de la fatigue qu'elle semblait éprouver et de l'expression inquiète de Jane. Il relata le long regard échangé entre Caroline et Wickham au moment de quitter Longbourn. Enfin il en vint au point le plus complexe. Il entama la dernière partie de son récit avec une détermination farouche et se tourna vers son cousin, le fixant pour ne pas rater une seule émotion sur le visage de celui-ci afin de confirmer qu'il n'avait rien imaginé.

« -Richard il y avait dans les yeux de Caroline et Wickham comme une sorte de consentement... comment dire... c'était une sorte d'accord, comme s'ils étaient en intelligence. La façon qu'a eut Caroline de ne nier lorsque je l'ai questionné... et ce sourire qu'elle a tendu à Wickham ! Et cette façon qu'il à eut de lui présenter ses hommages !Et surtout ! L'insistance de Caroline pour rester chez les Bennet ! Elle qui n'a jamais daigné s'intéresser à eux, la voilà qui rechigne à partir !

-Je vois que les échanges entre Miss Bingley et Mr Wickham vous intéressent plus que de coutume ! Ne seriez vous pas jaloux mon cousin ? Ironisa le colonel.

-Détrompez vous, l'avenir et le bien être d'Elizabeth sont ma principale source de réflexion. Rien ne pourra prendre sa place dans mon esprit. Et je ne suis pas jaloux de Georges Wickham, loin de là. Mais je suis perplexe quant à ce que je viens de vous exposer. Il me faut des réponses mais je ne peux partir de Netherfield pour le moment. À Londres j'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose pour étayer mes dires mais il me faudrait une excuse pour partir au beau milieu de mes fiançailles et Charles tient à ma présence.

-Il s'agit là d'une affaire des plus sérieuse à en juger par votre détermination.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi déterminé. Il me faut des réponses.

-Wickham est-il aussi épris de Miss Elizabeth que vous le pensez ?

-Je ne puis répondre à cela, je n'ai pas de jugement objectif étant donné que je pense qu'il faudrait être fou pour ne pas l'aimer ! Mais nous savons tous deux qu'il agit par nécessité, rien n'est jamais fait au hasard.

-Vous pensez à quelque chose en particulier n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Vous parler m'a permis de rassembler mes idées et d'y voir plus clair. Je me rends compte que l'affection d'Elizabeth n'est pas suffisante pour lui, il ne peut se satisfaire que de cela. Il n'a pas l'aisance financière suffisante pour lui offrir un foyer confortable. Il doit sûrement y avoir une autre raison pour qu'il souhaite se lier à Elizabeth... Pensez-vous...

-Qu'il cherche à vous atteindre ? Hasarda le colonel.

-Je ne souhaite pas une fois de plus me placer au centre de cette affaire mais...

-Fitzwilliam écoutez-moi. Nous savons que par le passé il à tenté à plusieurs reprises de vous atteindre allant même jusqu'à séduire Georgiana. Il serait tout à fait capable de recommencer. De plus j'aurais bien une autre question à élucider.

-Qui est ?

-Pourquoi Miss Bennet à-t-elle accepté de l'épouser ? C'est une jeune femme raisonnable, jamais elle ne contracterait une alliance sans avoir pesé le pour et le contre auparavant.

-Elle porte Wickham dans son estime - bien que ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui à Longbourn me laisse perplexe – et je sais combien il est difficile d'agir rationnellement lorsque l'on tombe amoureux.

-Je vois. Je peux sûrement me rendre utile dans les jours qui viennent. Que diriez-vous que je tente de glaner quelques informations par-ci par-là ?

-Seriez-vous prêt à le faire ?

-Bien entendu ! Évidemment ! Et puis, si l'issue de cette enquête est favorable, peut-être que cette chère Elizabeth me portera un plus grand intérêt après cela ! Si j'avais eu plus grande fortune, voilà une femme qui aurait fait mon bonheur ! Rit le colonel.

-Une chance pour moi que vous ne soyez que le cadet de mon oncle alors ! S'esclaffa Darcy avec un sourire.

-J'aime mieux vous voir sourire William ! Nous tâcherons de tirer toute cette histoire au clair, ne vous en faites pas. Maintenant allons souper ! Je meurs de faim et si nous restons encore, ils ne tarderons pas à envoyer une horde de domestiques pour nous forcer à descendre !

-Oui, nous devrions nous dépêcher je n'ai aucunement l'envie de me faire réprimander par un quelconque domestique et encore moins l'envie de voir Caroline au pas de ma porte. »

Darcy précéda son cousin pour ouvrir la porte, marquant une pause, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de remercier son cousin.

« - Merci Richard, pour tout. »

Pour seule réponse il reçu un sourire encourageant et une tape sur l'épaule. Les deux cousins rejoignirent la salle à manger, non sans une certaine réticence pour un certain gentleman dont la fiancée était en bas.


End file.
